On The Line
by AppleSundays
Summary: Mitchie's career is finally taking off. She just finished her first solor tour, but why isn't the rising star happy? Eventual Mitchie/Alex. Demena Demi/Selena Fic
1. Don't Forget

Mithie groaned.

_Shane seen with another girl? What will Mitchie Torres say?!_

_Mitchie spotted alone. Where's Shane?!_

Tabloids are everywhere. The chance of having privacy now is zero to none. Worse thing is that her issues with Shane became headline news. Ever single magazine had at least something about them.

_Lindsey Lohan passed out while partying!!_

"Apparently not all of them," she mutters to herself.

Mitchie tossed the new issue of _PEOPLE! _magazines and leaned her head against the window. She could somewhat see street signs pass by as the tour bus continues to drive to the destination. The girl looked around the bus. It was dark already; her band already sleeping at the back. She was the only one awake, the place only dimly lit by the street lights from outside. Mitch looked down her polished nails and picked at it. Everything was what she wanted. At least that's what she thought she wanted.

After Camp Rock, Mitchie's life practically soared up high. Although Peggy won, everyone else thought she should tour with Connect 3 too. It was good, after all she always wanted to be a professional singer. And then there was Shane. It was bound to happen. With Mitchie touring with them, her and Shane got closer and then close enough to officially be a couple. That's when the tour became great.

Everything was great. After the tour, Mitchie and Shane were inseparable. The public loved them for loving each other. They were each other's dates for special occasions. They were pictures of them sharing kisses on the streets. The two were practically the 'it' couple at the time. Mitchie enjoyed every bit of it. What else could she ask for? Her career was leading to a success with her debut album becoming a hit. She was in the arms of someone every girl wished at night. She had every reason to be happy. But everything seemed to be hitting the all time low after.

With the release of her first album, she also started a summer tour across America. She was thrilled about it, of course. Mitch was really doing it; she was fulfilling her dreams. With every performance, she sang with a smile. After every single one of them, tears would always manage to reach her eyes and she feels grateful for all of it. And every day, she would text Shane how she misses him so much. She'll smile when he says he misses her too. A few days turned into a month or so and that's when the singer noticed some things. No longer will they talk at least every day on the phone. It became less frequent. When it does happen, only awkward hellos and hurried goodbyes occured.

Mitchie continued to pick at her black nail polish. A couple hours ago was her last concert of her summer tour and her next stop is home. She sighs. Shane hasn't talked to her in a week or two..or four. The only thing that's keeping her updated were the magazines. It's been a year since Camp Rock, was this the end of her and Shane already? Mitch shook her head, not wanting to think about it. She leaned against the glass window again. She noticed tiny droplets appearing until finally, rain came full force. The rising star watched water slide down the window as tears slide down her cheek as well.

"Somewhere we went wrong..."

Mitchie lifted her legs and hugged them close to her chest. She sat there on the seat cuddled against the window.

* * *

Mitchie's whole body jerked forward as the bus halted to a stop. Good thing a table stopped her from falling forward. Well, not so much for her stomach.

"Ow. Okay that one's painful," she grumbled as she rubbed her aching tummy.

"Morning to you too Mitchie! We were wondering when you'd wake up," one of the bandmates chuckled.

"Oh by the way, does your look sorta lopsided? I think leaning on the window isn't so great after all, huh?" Another one says.

The 17 year old girl pouted and rubbed her numb face. Her band laughs as they hear her mutter 'jerks'. She blinked a few times before checking out the window and later regretted it. The sunlight shined brightly before her eyes. She squinted before her eyes could adjust to the light. When Mitch looked out again, she smiled. What she saw was her California home. Home. She turned toward the band.

"I guess this is where I say goodbye? I'll see you guys soon I hope," she flashes them a quick smile.

"Group hug!"

Before the singer could react, she had four guys envelop her in a hug. She squealed and tried to slap them away. When Mitch realized they wouldn't let go until she hugged them back, she gaved in.

"I had fun guys. Don't forgot to chat, okay?" she says as the hug ended. All of them nodded in agreement.

She steps out of the bus and then turned to wave goodbye. When she turned to face her house again, the brunette couldn't help but squeal and jump in excitement. With that she races to the front door.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" She knocks the door a couple of times, until she hears a loud scream from the inside. She giggled as she hears hurried steps down the hall and then the door swings opens.

"Ah, my baby girl is back home!" Before Mitch could even say hi, her mother engulfs her in a warm hug.

"Come in, Mitchie. I was just finishing your favorite dish. Your father is in the living room. I'm sure he's dying to see you too. Oh my god, I missed you soo much all this summer," Connie never let her daughter go. But Mitchie didn't mind. Not one bit.

"Oh mom, you don't know how much I missed home. It's sooo good to be back. I can finally relax," she hugs her mother tighter.

"I'm feeling a little left out here. I was waiting for you in the living room but your mother seems to be getting all the attention," a deep voice interrupts the two.

"Daddy!" Mitchie runs towards her dad, "Don't worry, dad. I still love you."

"Come on. The food's getting cold. I'm hungry," with that her father leaves towards the dining room.

Mitchie shakes her head. Her dad always needed a full stomach.

In agreement, Connie adds as she follows her husband, "He has a black hole for a stomach that's for sure. Come one, Mitch. Hurry before you're father finishes it all."

God she missed this. She giggles to herself before following suit. After all, she wants the food too!

* * *

Mitch sighed when she jumped on her bed. She hugged the soft bedsheets and buried her face into the pillows.

"Mmm, so comfy. I missed you bed," she chuckles to herself. She shifts around so that she faced the ceiling. The room was lit by one night light.

Her bedroom was just as she left it, but cleaner. Her mother must've organized things up while she was on tour. Mitch patted around her bed until she felt her phone. She holds it up and debates whether she should call or not. Even after everything, she still missed Shane. It hurt her knowing that they haven't talked in forever. She dialed 1 and Shane's name appeared on the screen. Yes, she did make him first on the speed dial. After a few minutes of staring at the name, she gave up. She pressed clear before dialing 2 and then the pressed the call button. It rang two times before a voice came through the other line.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Caitlyn? It's me, Mitchie.." Mitch replies softly.

"Mitchie? THE Mitchie Torres? Wow, you're freaking home. Finally! Dude, you don't know how boring it is just to go shopping with Tess for _fun_. Do you have any idea how much I suffered while you were away, Mitch?!" Caitlyn whined on the other line.

"Sorry Caitlyn, I promise I'll make it up to you. What else did you do besides being Tess's shopping slave?"

"Oh hmm, well I guess I just went to some parties and then dance rehearsals and such. But geez, enough about me. What about you, Ms. I-just-went-to-a-tour! Tell me _everything_," Caitlyn's question made Mitchie cringe. She partly wanted to avoid talking about it.

"It was fine. Just fine." Caitlyn wasn't convinced.

"Liar. Something happened. Is it about the jerk Shane?"

"..." It was silent on Mitch's side.

"Miiiitch, you know I say this with love and care, but that ex-dickhead is turning into a dickhead again. Are any of the tabloids true? Mitch, c`mon answer me pleasee," Caitlyn begs.

"...I don't want to talk about it," was what Caitlyn got.

"Miiitch, please. Let it out. I know you'll deny it forever and you'll end up hurt big time."

"I called you so I wouldn't talk about it..." Mitch resisted her friend's beg. She sat up on her bed and scooted back to lean against the headboard. She waits for Caitlyn to talk back.

"So I'm guessing some of it is true." The singer resisted again.

"Caitlyn, whatcha up to?"

"Fine.. Uhm, I'm watching E! news. Gotta love being told that celebrities' life are crappier than mine."

"Gee thanks Caitlyn. Thanks," Mitchie grumbles.

"Oh you know you're not included buddy!! I mean seriously you're waay better than most of the girls out there. Look at Lindsey Lohan, that girl tota- oh my god." Mitchie became confused.

"What happened Caitlyn? Something wrong?"

Silence on the other line.

"Caity? You still there? Are you okay?" Mitchie grew concerned, but sighed and relief when she heard her friend's voice.

"Uhh, yeah. I'm fine. I just, uhm, just saw something. But I'm all good," she stuttered out.

"What'd you see?" The singer relaxed a bit, but grew curious.

"Nothing, just nothing," the voice grew high-pitched, indicating Mitch that she lied. Mitch stayed silent, waiting for the truth.

"..."

"..."

Caitlyn caved, "Okay okay. So you know how I was watching E!? Well, they sorta.. uhmm.."

Mitch grew impatient, "Just spill, Caitlyn."

"Fine.. they just showed a clip of.. err.. A clip of Shane, uhmm, 'mingling' with a girl." Just hearing it made Mitch grip her phone tighter and her chest ache.

"Caitlyn..define "mingling."

"Uhh..mingling.. like..CPR-ish?" Caitlyn said sheepishly.

At that moment, she felt a rush of emotions. She shook with anger and muttered a goodbye before hanging up.

_How could he freaking do that? That two-timing jerk!, _she thought.

"UGGGH," she screamed out before finally letting the tears out. She felt broken. No, she felt forgotten. The hearbroken teenager curled on her bed, clutching her chest as if she was experiencing physical pain. But she knows that any physical pain is far better than what's she's feeling right now. Mitch tries to breath in calmly, but only ends up choking and continue to sob uncontrollably.

"You've forgotten about us..."

* * *

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

Okay, so I'm back writing for after how long? I know, this isn't what you expected. I'm probably gonna leave my other on hiatus still.. I'm sorta over them.

But anyways, I've been obsessed with Demi/Selena fics for a while now. I'm sorta disappointed on the lack of good stories with that pairing. I'm inspired by the writers OfficialTess, Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan, wheredoesithurt, and so much more. I guess, I just wanted to spread this pairing, cause well.. I find those two fucking hot together. So please please _please_, if you enjoy reading about this pairing, why not write about it?

Eventual Mitchie/Alex, it's a gradual process. Bear with me, I'd like to make this story nice and cozy before you get some real action. Stay tuned, reviews are welcomed.


	2. Two Worlds Collide

Two girls slammed the door shut and balanced against it. Heavy breathing could be heard throughout the large dark room. Nothing was heard but gasps of short breath and groans of...frustration and discomfort? At last, one of them spoke.

"Holy crap Mitch, when you mentioned a quick run to the movies, you should have mention that we'll be _literally _running our asses off from paparazzi and obsessive fans. Which by the way, is REALLY hard when you can't see anything when flashes go off simultaneously every damn second," Caitlyn slid down the theatre door and looked up at the now famous celebrity with a glare.

The said star gave her friend an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Caitie. I just thought everyone would be over me, it's almost been 3 months since..well... yeah."

Mitch still cringed with the thought of him. Caitlyn then gave her an apologetic smile of her own. She knew Mitch wasn't completely over it, not when the public reminded the singer of what happened every single day. She shook her head in disgust.

After Mitchie's return, all hell broke loose. Ever public appearance she made, there was always someone mentioning her love life.

_"What's happening between you and Shane? Have you heard about his new girlfriend?"_

The star would run away and go home to her room. Every day she would cry and just be angry. Who wouldn't be when someone tells you you're boyfriend whom you're still sort of together with has a new girlfriend. It came to the point where the press became too much for the stare that Caitlyn intervened. She was going to New York for a series of dance competition and invited the troubled 17 year old singer. Mitch refused politely, of course, saying it was unnecessary and that she'll just break it off with the Connect 3 front man. But even then, Mitch never found the guts to call him. Not even now.

"Stupid paparazzo," she cursed.

"I know. I'm sorry if I sorta ruined your day. I just really wanted to make it up to you when I left for touring," Mitchie says before sliding down and leaning against her friend. Caitlyn shook her head again, but was accompanied with a smile.

"Shut up Mitchie," she looks up the huge screen up ahead in the private theatre room. Hey, being famous has its perks right? "Can we just watch the movie? What was it again?"

She felt her friend stiffen and moved away from her just a bit. The dancer felt slightly confused at her friend's action.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" She heard the star mumble quietly, "What? What'd you say?"

Caitlyn was slightly surprised when Mitchie gave her a serious gaze. She somewhat felt nervous now. She tries again.

"What'd you say?" Mitchie let go of the gaze and found the rugged floor more interesting. Both of them sat with no words exchanging. Caitlyn awkwardly waits for her friend to speak again.

"Uhm, Caitlyn," Mitch starts, "we're sorta.. uhm.. we'resortawatchingHannahMontana:TheMovie."

"What the hell did you ju-" She was interrupted by the silence of the room. The movie opening then appeared on the large screen, and throughout all of it, Caitlyn's mouth was left wide open. Mitch gave out a soft giggle, but stopped when her friend stared back at her with lots of hate. Oh boy.

"You did not just take me to watch Hannah Montana. Oh my god, Mitch. I can't believe you," she whined out.

"Surprise? Come on, you big baby. Just enjoy the movie."

And with that, the two friends focused on the screen with one of them wincing when a southern accent voice sang.

* * *

_FLASH! CLICK FLASH!_

The pair of friends struggled to get out of the crowd of photographers that try to get a snap of Mitchie Torres, star singer and "ex-girlfriend" of the infamous Shane Grey. Mitchie held onto Caitlyn closely, not wanting to lose herself within hordes of flashing lights. Apparently while the two were watching Hannah Montana movie, the press gathered around the theatre and complex and waited. Mitchie frowned at the thought, becoming slightly frustrated when some photographers took pictures too close, making her vision slightly dazed. Caitlyn on the other hand lead them both, violently shoved at them to get through.

Now in a less congested area - though the two could still see some paparazzo lurking around behind - Mitchie took her phone out and texted her mother for a ride. She closed it shut and shivered when a gust of wind passed by. The girls stuffed their hands into their sweaters, feeling chilly from the late fall breeze. Mitch was grateful that she opted for a top and skinnies instead of a dress and leggings.

"Your mom on the way?" Caitlyn asks as they silently walk down the LA street.

"Yeah, give her 10 minutes," Mitch sighs.

"You know Mitch, you can still go with me to New York. You need to get away from all of this," she emphasized 'this' by waving her arms around as if trying to point out every bit of Los Angeles.

"I know, Caitlyn. I know. But, don't you think that's going too far? Isn't there like some kind of rule where you shouldn't be running away from your problems?" she skipped over a puddle before continuing. "Besides, I'll talk to him soon. Don't worry about it."

Caitlyn snapped, "Mitch! Don't you get it? This is what I've been from the start. You're denying it and it's hurting you. What have you been doing for the past 3 months you were back? You didn't do anything, and Shane's probably having his way with any random chick he sees." She then took Mitchie's hand that had the phone and brought up to the singer's face. "I want you to call him. Right now."

Mitch took her hand away from the grip and brought her head down dejectedly. She gave out a troubled breath before nodding her head frantically.

"I get it. I'll do it," she said as she quickly dials Shane's number before she felt any hesitation. Her soft brown eyes gazed upon her friend as she heard the phone ring a couple times. With every ring, she felt her heart sink lower and lower, feeling heavier and heavier.

_"Hey it's Shane-"_

"Shane, I wanted to talk ab-"

_"-leave a message. Bye."_

The star cussed. She slammed the phone shut before looking straight at her friend.

"He's probably busy. You know.. Band rehearsals and all, I'll try tomor-" She stopped when she felt her phone vibrate. She felt her heart skip a beat when she checked the screen. _1 new message: Shane. _Mitch felt a reassuring nudge from her friend, encouraging her to check the message. She bit on her bottom lip, tasting sweet strawberries from her lip gloss, before opening her phone.

_Shane:_

_Hey Mitch. __I thought it was obvious already. We're over. Laters._

And at the moment, Mitchie lost it. She wrapped her arms tightly around her tall friend and cried like no tomorrow. Caitlyn comfortably rubbed the broken girl's back and hugged her tightly. They stayed there for a while, Caitlyn slightly cursing when she sees a few flashes coming from here and there. Both of them relieved when Mitch's mother arrives for a ride back home. The friends slowly parted and got inside. Connie sensed the heavy tension in the car, but let the two girls have their privacy. She'll know sometime. Connie and Caitlyn wait patiently for the singer to speak, slightly scared to break the silence. Caitlyn fidgeted with her fingers as she sits across the back car seat with Mitch and Connie glanced at the rear-view mirror ever so often. Both of them felt slightly relieved when Mitch cleared out her throat to speak.

"Mom, I'm going to New York."

* * *

New York.

She's been here a couple of times, but never had the time to bask in the essence of the Big Apple. After 5 days of that 'faithful' day, her and Caitlyn made way for the east coast. The arrived last week and both of them had a blast. They rented out a hotel that sat smack in the middle of the most populated city. The two friends ventured everywhere on the week they arrived, enjoying the time together before Caitlyn becomes busy from dance rehearsals. They watched movies to Broadways and shopped in thrift stores and high fashion stores (Of course they only window shopped when it came to iconic brand stores). They took pictures at Central Park and sang, or danced, in the winter snow. All in all, it help brighten Mitchie's mood. It wasn't a bad idea after all...right?

Mitch sighed for the 3rd time this morning. Today was the day when Caitlyn would go to dance rehearsals for the whole day until sometime at night. Sad to say, the singer felt terribly lonely. And bored, don't forget bored. The said girl hugged her knees as she sits on the couch watching Barneys in their hotel room. Purple singing dinosaurs, is that a new disguise for child molesters? She shook her head. Terrible, she was bored enough to insult a cherished childhood show for many people. Bad Mitchie, bad. She reached for the remote, but saw her phone vibrate. She took that instead and checked the screen. _1 new message: Caitlyn_. Mitch tilts her head in confusion before opening her phone.

_Caitlyn:_

_Hey Mitch, I'm sorry I had to leave you alone all by yourself :( But HEEY, i want you to check out some sandwich place, the guys told me they make the best. It's called Waverly Substation at... DUNDUNDUN Waverly Place! Haha, get your lazy butt off the couch, turn off the tv, get dressed, and go munch on some deliciousness! Kay bye, pal (:_

"Caitlyn to the rescue," she giggles as she finished reading the text. She looks to the side and checks herself through the mirror. She frowns at the sight.

"A shirt and girl boxers. No, that can't do, Mitchie," with that said, she left to her bag to find a nice cute outfit.

- ~ -

It was dark in the room. The curtains closed shut, refusing to let any sunlight inside. The room in a complete mess, but still appealing to the eyes of many. A lump under the bed sheets was visible on the queen-sized bed. It rose and fell with a steady rhythm. Whoever it was, they must be having a hell of a good dream.

"ALEX, get down here!" Or not.

The 17 year old rebel groaned in protest before shifting in the bed and continued to sleep. She groans again as she hears an obnoxious knock on her door. Alex places a pillow over her head hoping to muffle the disturbance.

"Alex, honey, time to get up. Your father wants you to help out," Teresa didn't get a reply back. She shook her head knowingly, "Alex, I mean NOW. Be down in 10 minutes."

The middle Russo lifted the pillow before 'hmph-ing' at herself and looked at her alarm clock. The teenager groaned the third time this morning.

"It's freaking ten in the morning!" She whines before getting off the bed. And by getting off the bed, I mean she let herself slide off the edge and a thump could be heard from downstairs. Everyone in the loft shook their heads. Alex Russo does not like early mornings.

- ~ -

"Okay what do you want?" Alex taps the notepad as she asks the customer, "Okay, wait up for your order, yeah?" She leaves the customer in a state of confusion at her bluntness.

The girl didn't want to do this. She should be with Harper doing something fun! She gave her dad the order before sitting down on the stool at the diner. It was the morning after all, there wasn't much people yet. Alex taps on the counter with one hand while holding up her face the other. She rolled her eyes when she hears the front door opening, indicating another customer. She casually stood up from her seat and took the notepad at hand. When she turned around to face the annoyance, she paused.

What stood at the front was probably one of the most gorgeous girl the New York native has ever seen. She shook her head in confusion before walking towards the unknown girl's table.

"Hey there," the wizard gave her the infamous Russo smirk, but falters slightly when she's given a confused expression in return.

"Uhm, hi? Do I know you?" the girl says. Alex notes how her voice sounded so nice.

"Me? Oh no no no! I work here, I'm here to take your order," the middle Russo says in return. With that, Mitch gave apologized and flashed a smile. Alex felt a tingling feeling coming from her stomach when she saw the other girl's smile.

"Oh geez, I'm really sorry. You just looked too pretty to work here," Mitch says before realizing what she just said. Alex could feel blood rushing up to her cheeks. Mitchie stammered out, "I mean, you looked pretty _young _to work here." The star felt embarrassed.

"Family business. Name's Alex Russo by the way," Alex brought out her hand to Mitch, which she took and a huge grin on her face.

"I'm Mitchie. Mitchie Torres. Nice to meet you, Alex," the star says sincerely. She doesn't understand how, but for some reason, she couldn't stop smiling at the girl before her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended. **

There you go, Chapter 2. Wow, I updated the next day. Well, I wanted to at least have Alex in the story before I start my homework. I know the beginning is sorta slow, but hey, at least Mitchie and Alex knows each other now...right? There is hope! I just realized there's a lot of Caitlyn/Mitchie - ness. Don't worry, this story is completely about Alex and Mitchie. I promise. You'll see Caitlyn less frequently now that Alex is in the picture ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Review and follow please! I think it's sorta surreal how I got a review from **TwiztedSymphony**, i loved your stories! I hope i get some from **BrucasDemena **and many other Demena writers I have on story alerts. (:


	3. Darling, Stay Golden

"Mitchie Torres..." Alex repeats, all the while maintaining her hold onto Mitchie's hand. She smiles to herself thinking, 'C_ute name for a cute girl.'_ The wizard noticed a faint blush on the other girl's cheeks before it dawned on her that she spoke her thoughts out loud. She stops the hand contact almost immediately from embarrassment, though both felt slightly disappointed at the action. Neither knew why.

"Sorry," Alex clears up her throat. "So anyways, what do you want for..." she glanced are the clock, "lunch?"

Mitch glanced at the menu before her. She traces her fingers over the words, her brows knit together as she bit her bottom lip indecisively. Alex couldn't help but watch in amusement to the image in front of her. She was so darn cute! Her inner thoughts were interrupted when she felt eyes on her. The New Yorker shook her head briefly before focusing on soft, caring brown eyes. She almost forgot to breathe.

"Uhm Alex? I said I don't really know what to order," Mitchie looked up at the girl with a soft smile, giggling to herself at Alex's blank expression from before.

"Huh, what?" The wizard finally snapped out of it, "Oh, right. Uhm, I could get you something that I made dubbed 'The Alex.' It has Italian bread with-"

The singer interrupted her, "No, don't tell me. Surprise me. Besides, I'm sure anything named after you must be tasty."

Alex felt flushed and her stomach did somersaults from the statement. Mitchie followed suit, finally realizing the double meaning to what she just said. She tries to stutter out an apology but just ends up looking anything but at Alex. To say that she was humiliated was an understatement. The Californian brought her head up in confusion when she heard a burst of laughter coming from the middle Russo. Alex had one hand on her hip while she modestly covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. Mitch bit her lip as she felt a tingling feeling crawl all over her body as she listens to the older girl's giggles.

"Oh man, that was golden," she commented as she steadies her breathing. "Don't worry about it, I got it. But I have to say that was just way too funny. Anyways, I'll go and get your _tasty_ 'Alex.' Be right back," Alex chuckles out before leaving a flushed Mitch alone at the table.

The star exhaled deeply, finally relieved to be spared from anymore embarrassment. She brought her elbows up on the table before burying her face into her heads in shame. She hardly knew why she acted the way she did with her newfound friend, although Mitch smiled at the thought of how Alex acted as well.

"I'm cute, huh?" She says to no one particular, before giggling softly. Mitch then frowns again when she feels the now familiar creeping feeling course through her body. She wanted to think over it more, but something caught her attention. A flash.

She felt herself pale, before slowly looking through the window across the substation. Crap, paparazzi. And lots of them. Mitch awkwardly hid her face behind the menu, but to no avail. In a few minutes, the substation were filled with flashing lights. The Californian lowered herself down on the table before hiding her face within her arms. She let out a soft whimper. She almost forgot how it feels like to be stalked every day. Mitchie felt so overwhelmed by the sudden occurrence of the press. Before she could give out a cry of hopelessness, she felt a gentle tap on the shoulder.

When she lifted up her head, she was met with a reassuring smile from Alex. Mitch wiped her tears carelessly with her fingertips. She felt a slight tug on her arm as the older girl leads her up the stairway, away from the chaos. Alex released her hold to open the door to the loft and flopped herself onto the couch. The wizard gave the singer a smile before patting the space next to her, inviting Mitch to sit down with her wordlessly. Mitch, already missing any contact, strides down the living room before setting herself near Alex.

"Are you okay?" She spoke first.

Mitchie nodded slowly, "Yeah. Sorry you had to do that. Thanks though, I probably would've had a breakdown if it wasn't for you."

Russo snorted, "Don't worry about it. Besides, I didn't just save you, you know." Mitchie gazed at her with a confused expression, "I also saved Alex."

The singer blinked a few times, not exactly understanding what she just heard, "I'm sorry, what?"

Alex gave her a knowing smile before grabbing a sandwich behind...the lamp?

"Oh, the sandwich! But wait, Alex, how'd you get it there? I don't remember you carrying anything while coming up here," she only got a smile in return.

"I'm just cool like that," she gives the 'Alex' to Mitchie. "By the way, if I'm not mistaken, the paparazzi took pictures of _you_. Wanna clear stuff up, celebrity girl?"

"Oh I- uhm," Mitch blinks before times, not sure what to say exactly. "Don't you know me?" She immediately regretted her words fearing that she might come off as an egotistic.

The middle Russo raised one eyebrow, "Do I know you? Hmm, Mitchie Torres. Mitchie..Torres."

She taps her lips with her index finger, pondering over it for a bit. Mitch bit on her Alex sandwich before widening her eyes at it. It's so fucking good!

The singer interrupts Alex's train of thought, "Oh my god, this sandwich is so good! You're amazing at it." Russo gave out a confident 'pfft.'

"Yeah, I do make pretty good sandwiches. I'm just awesome that wa-" Alex stops abruptly, "Whoa, wait. Mitchie Torres?"

Mitch squirmed under the other girl's questioning gaze, "Uhm...yeah, that's me?" She chuckles to herself lightly.

She flinched when Alex jumped on to her feet and gave her knowing stare. The younger of the two felt fear at to what her new friend will say. The New Yorker's reaction so far isn't calming the star's nerves. In fact, the said star sat with her hands on her lap and her head looking at them as she picks at her black nail polish. She looks up slightly when she hears Alex speak again.

"Y-you're that singer that Harper's been obsessed over for months!" She starts. Mitchie frowned and thought, _Who the freak is Harper? _Alex paces back and forth in the living room and continues, "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I mean, seriously, I've seen you everywhere, especially in Harper's room. I swear that girl has some issues sometimes." Alex shakes her head at the thought of Harper.

All the while Mitchie follows her gaze up on Alex as she paces in front of her. To be honest, Alex looks pretty cute when she's pacing and ranting at the same time. She continues to listen to the older girl, sometimes making a face when the Harper girl is mentioned. Mitch frowned at that thought, was she jealous at the Harper girl? That can't be right. She fills her mouth with 'Alex' to calm the bubble of anger she's feeling at the Harper girl. _You better watch it when I meet you Harper,_ the star thought as she chews on 'Alex' violently, _wait, what am I thinking? _She sighed before taking another bite from her sandwich and noticed that Alex was still pacing and ranting. She felt the sides of her lips twitch into a smile. How cute.

"-you were there, I saw you. Which by the way, you're really pretty, you know? But I'm sure you've heard that so many times being a celebrity and all." The singer blushed at the compliment,"-so stupid. I should've known. God, I can't wait `til I tell Harper." Mitch controlled herself from growling. Yeah, that's right, she was about to growl at the mention of Harper again.

She wanted to stop Alex before she literally goes mad at another mention of the Harper girl, "Alex?"

The girl was ignored as the rebel continued to pace and rant. Despite the fact Mitch thought it was cute, she cleared her throat and tried again with a louder voice.

"Hello, Alex?"

Alex was completely lost in her own world now. Mitch blushed again when she heard another compliment coming from the rebel. She stopped herself; she needed to get Alex's attention. But how? The singer felt flushed at her own new idea, but she decided to give it a shot. She took another bite of 'Alex.'

"MMMM YUUM," she exaggerates, "I'm here eating 'Alex' and it tastes sooo goood." She immediately got a reaction.

"You said whaa taste good? Did I just hear you right?" The wizard felt a burning sensation creep up to her cheeks. She blushed even more when she felt the same burning sensation crawl downward. Alex gave out an exasperated sigh. What is this girl doing to her?

Mitch used her newfound acting skills and gave Alex an innocent smile, "Hm, what? Oh I just said this sandwich was good. Why, what'd you hear me say?"

The wizard gave her an accusing look and brought her hands to her hips, "Y-you...Nevermind, forget it." She gives in before sitting down next to the singer.

Alex looked sideways towards the girl, finally taking her image in. The girl in front of her was dressed in cream-colored V-neck top accompanied with a black leather jacket. She wore skinnies with the ever so loved Chuck Taylors. The wizard felt a knot form in her stomach at just the sight of the star. She noticed one thing though, the star's hair seemed darker than from what she remembers on Harper's wall. _Hmm, her bangs are sorta out place,_ Alex thought.

The wizard wasn't the only one staring. Mitch glanced at Alex and practically gawked at the girl. The New Yorker sported a long, teal-colored racerback tank and topped of with a dark blue and white striped cardigan. The singer admired the way the older girl's brown locks waved down just under her shoulders. To say the least, Mitchie thought the girl before her embodied beauty. She was sent out of her trance as she felt cool fingers brush her bangs to place. She stared at Alex with awe and question.

Alex chuckles, "Sorry, your bangs just sorta looked funky. I just wanted to fix it for you." The middle Russo let her fingertips linger over Mitchie's cheeks before finally putting it down.

Mitch swallowed the lump in her throat caused by the older girl's touch. "T-thank y-you," mumbled words were spoken.

"No problem," Alex smiled softly, before realizing her manners. Yeah, who knew she had manners. "Oh geez, sorry. I practically kidnapped you. Well, uhm, welcome to my lovely abode?" She gestured her arms to address the loft that they were in.

The singer nods and surveyed the loft. It felt cozy and warm, like home. It was nothing compared to the hotel room which felt sort of out of place and not welcoming. But Mitchie felt at ease just being inside Alex's 'abode'. She pondered over that thought. Was it the loft, or was it just really Alex's presence that brought her contentment? She had trouble deciding on the answer.

"So like..." Alex trails off, "Do want to go somewhere with me today?"

She chuckles as Mitchie eyes her sandwich before saying, "I don't know..I'm getting pretty full. 'Alex' is pretty loaded. I'd rather rest in bed for the rest of the day."

Both of them laughs at Mitchie's comment before leaning on each other as they try to catch their breath.

"Stay golden, darling," the middle Russo comments, making Mitch put on a happy expression.

The two new friends gave out a contented sigh as they continued to lean against each other. Alex's head rested on Mitch's shoulder and the singer's left hand on the other girl's knee. Neither bothered to part away from the contact. They just wanted to live the moment. Together.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Here's another one. I felt really encouraged with all the reviews I'm getting and I also wanted to get at least one chapter with Mitchie/Alex fluff. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. (: Leave reviews and remember to add my to story alerts ;) I'm probably gonna stop updating every day now, haha, school you know? Plus, I'm writing this in 7:55 a.m., 20 minutes before I go to school.

Again, review please. You'll get an update faster if you do (:


	4. Like A Star

Mitchie stared at their now intertwined hands. She didn't understand why having Alex's body against her own aroused such feeling that she never felt before with Shane. Here they were, in Alex's living room, side by side, hand and hand, and Mitchie fucking Torres was loving it. Her breathing was in sync with the girl next to her. Just a few moments ago, they were new found friends having a blast, leaning on each other for support when air failed to fill their lungs. But this, Mitchie concluded, just wasn't any kind of friend thing anymore when their hands found each other. Her hand burned from the New Yorker's touch, her stomach lurched when hot air from the middle child's lips brushed over her neck, and just being near the other girl made this moment euphoric. Mitchie wanted this feeling etched forever in her memory. She didn't want to break the spell, and she was determined Alex didn't want to either. But apparently, someone else did.

The front door opened, revealing an panicked-looking guy. "ALEX! You can't believe what's going downstairs. It's filled wi- Alex, why is Mitchie Torres in our loft?"

The singer recoiled in surprise at the interruption causing the glorious contact between her and the wizard to cease and the mood of the room completely gone. A wave of anger washed over Mitch and she sensed that Alex wasn't happy either about it.

"Ugh, Justin! Why do you always have the worst timing ever!" the middle Russo hissed.

Justin made few questioning glances toward the star before focusing back to his sister, "ALEX!" He points at Mitch, "tell me why Mitchie Torres is here! This is probably why the substation is filled with people trying to get up here. What did you do this time?!" The eldest whined before smiling sympathetically towards Mitchie, "I am sorry for the trouble my younger sister may have caused. She's practically BFF with disaster."

Mitch scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. She didn't think Alex would be a troublemaker, well only a tadbit. But here, Alex's supposedly older brother right now, states it as if it was unwavering fact. The singer felt disappointment wash over her, thinking that she just assumed things too quickly. She really felt connected with Alex; she didn't want to ruin it.

"Justin, would you quit it!" The young wizard crossed her arms defensively, "it wasn't _entirely_ my fault this time."

The eldest Russo pointed accusingly, "A-HAH! So you did have something to do with it! You probably kidnapped a celebrity, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh Alex, you shouldn't have."

Mitchie watched as Justin continues to accuse the other girl as Alex continues to defend herself. After a few passing moments, the Californian had enough of hearing trash about her new friend and decided to butt in.

"Enough!" She caught both of the Russo's attention, "Look, Joshua, or whatever your name is, quit it, okay? She didn't do _any _of those things; Alex most definitely didn't attack me on the street and carry me here. I came to eat. Got it? And then the paparazzi saw me and started to swarm around the windows and your sister _saved _me and took me here." She looked down at the coffee table before bringing up 'Alex', "And look! She even made me a sandwich." She shook the said sandwich in front of Justin's stunned face.

Alex gave her brother a smugged look, "Ha, I even got a star on my side."

The young boy wizard scoffed weakly before offering Mitchie his hand, "I'm Alex's older and smarter brother, Justin. I apologize on my first impression. I hope I can make it up to you."

The singer reluctantly shook his hand, wincing on how rough it felt against her own. She felt somewhat confused when a need for Alex's hand instead surfaced, but she quickly brushed it off.

The rebellious girl cleared her throat, "You can get your hands off her, Justin. You have no chance anyways." He glared at her before complying. "Well, while you go downstairs and clear things up, I go entertain our," Alex smiles at Mitchie, "_lovely _guest. Okay? Yeah, Buh-Bye." The older girl held Mitch's arm and led her up through the spiraling stairs before Justin could even argue back.

Mitchie blindly follows the girl in front of her, sure of herself that she's being led to a bedroom. She blushed at how dirty that sounded, but sure enough, Alex opened a door revealing a very ornate, and very messy, room. She felt the hand around her wrist finally gone, making her lips curve slightly into a frown. The now dark haired girl follows Alex with her gaze and watches her sit on the edge of the bed. Alex returned her gaze.

They stay like that for a bit, just staring into each other's eyes. Mitch bit on her bottom lip before breaking the gaze, feeling slightly self-conscious under Alex's searching eyes. She looks up again, being given a tender smile from the girl across the room. The Russo patted the empty spot beside her right side and Mitch complies and takes a seat. At last the New Yorker spoke:

"Sorry about my brother. He's a major geek and jerk sometimes," she starts.

Mitchie shook her head at her, "No, it's fine."

A pregnant pause arouse between them, making the singer pick at her already ruined polished nail in anxiousness. Alex noticed.

"You're picking your nail polish again. Do you do that whenever it's awkward or something? Cause if it's awkward for you right now I could just..." she trails off.

Mitchie shook her head again, this time frantically, "NO! No...It's not like that. I usually pick at it whenever I'm nervous; it's not because of you or because it's awkward."

The wizard's solemn expression were replaced by a confident smirk, "Oh, nervous then?" She motioned a little closer towards Mitch, "Am I making you nervous, Torres?"

The middle child's voice dropped into something that should never be used in the presence of children, _however_, Mitchie felt flushed at the thought of how sexy it sounded. Being a little overwhelmed, she continues to pick her nail polish and discretely nodded her head. Alex gave out a hearty laugh before lying on her back on the bed.

"Well you shouldn't be," her voice is innocently normal once again. "It's not like I'm molesting you or anything." She pushed herself on her elbows and raised one eyebrow at Mitchie, "Unless you want me to."

If it was possible, Mitchie blushed even more. Alex giggled again.

"I'm kidding. It's just way too funny messing with you." She let herself drop on the bed again, "So anyways, this is my room. You like?"

The singer scanned the room, "It's very pretty."

The other girl rolled her eyes, "I'd expect messy or gross, but that works too, I guess."

Mitchie lifted one leg onto the bed so she faces Alex, "No really. I mean, look at this bed! It's like you're a princess or something." She looked to her right and then waved her hands toward it and said dryly, "You even have a fur wall."

Alex turned to her right side to face the younger of the two and flashed a smile, "That's a refreshing comment about my room and for your information, I'm no where near like a princess. I'm more like the princess's peasant boy that tends to do all the trouble work."

"Alex, how are you really like?" It didn't register to Mitch how she asked that out loud. The wizard sat up from the bed and gave her a questioning look. "What are you trying to say?"

"I mean, wow. Sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I just wanted to know more about you," she explains.

The New York native formed an 'O' with her lips, "Well, what do you want to know about me?"

Mitch ponders over the first question she'll ask, after all, that question would probably the be official start of something great. And then she asked confidently:

"What's your favorite color?"

* * *

"Lex, wanna paint for me?"

Mitchie asked as she laid her head on top of Alex's thighs as the older girl leaned against the headboard. The wizard held on a fashion magazine with one hand and the other hand gently combing through the singer's hair. The older girl brought the magazine down and brought all her attention to girl before her. The room was no longer lit by the sun, but the moonlight and the lighting within the room. The moonlight and lamp's light gave the star's face a soft, angelic glow. In a span of 5 or so hours, Alex was amazed how much closer they've gotten. They've officially gone passed the awkward stage at the start of a any friendship and settled into a very comfortable state. Yes, the wizard concluded, she enjoyed this very much.

"Depends, would you sing for me?" She responds.

"Only if you paint for me first," Mitchie states before giving her a sly smile. To her surprise, Alex gave in quickly and already motioned to stand up. Mitch sat up from her cozy position to let Alex go over to her canvas stand. The older girl moved it so the blank canvas couldn't be seen by the singer. She squeeze some paint onto a surface before dabbing her paintbrush and began to paint. Ever so often, she would glance back to Mitchie, who settled by the desk, before going back to work.

During that time, Mitchie busied herself with every single thing inside the girl's room. Her hands hovered over the picture frames displayed on the desk. She noticed one picture with Alex, the Jason guy or whatshisname, and three other people; she assumed it's a family picture. _Beautiful family,_ the singer thought. She then acknowledge a picture where Alex is leaning against one girl dressed in a watermelon outfit. She now knew who this was; Harper, Alex's quirky best friend. She felt a bubble of jealousy arise within her body; the Californian did not know why, but she felt sort of threatened by her. Mitch shut her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh; she didn't like getting worked up like this over something very silly and irrational.

By the time she felt herself cool down just a bit, she heard her name being called softly. She spun the rolling chair around to face her friend and is presented with a sheepish grin. Mitchie couldn't help but grin back at her. She giggled when she spotted paint on the other girl's cheek; she had to do something about that later on.

"Are you ready to see my masterpiece?" The wizard starts with confidence.

"Depends, would it make me barf?" Alex gave out a dramatic gasp, raising her hand up to her chest to the hurtful tease.

"Mitch, how could you? I actually put a lot of thought and effort into this and the first thing you do is mock me? Now, what kind of role model are you?" The middle Russo gave a scold expression, but later replaced by a cheeky grin. "No seriously, do you want to see it or what?"

"Duh, Lex. That's why I ask. Come on, let's see that 'masterpiece' of yours," with that Alex reveals her painting.

The painting showed a starry night. A small green hill sat at the corner of the canvas and was overwhelmed with the dark blue hues of the beautiful night sky. The sky itself were filled with countless small stars glinting with a proud shine. One star stood out from the rest. It's placed in the center of the sky, and was brighter than any star painted on the canvas. Mitchie enjoyed the artistic part of it, but not sure what to make of it. She didn't know what it signified. As if her thoughts could be read, Alex explains her painting.

"See that one really bright star?" She points a hand to the center star, "That's you." She then points toward the hill and reveals one small figure on top of the hill, "that's me. And now if you put that all together...Basically, you've became the brightest star to me now. I've would've said it in a sweeter way, but I've always been the one with short, sarcastic words. Do you like it?"

Mitchie walks up to her and places her hand against the older girl's cheek. "Well if you put it that way," she gently wipes away the paint that's adorned on the girl's cheek, "I love it, Alex."

Alex's cheeks burned in embarrassment at the feeling of Mitch's hand against her face. She cups the singer's hand with her own and then brings it down, though keeping their hands intertwined.

"Hey, you owe me a song now. Don't think you've gotten away with an artwork without giving something in return, Miss Torres," Alex taps her finger onto Mitchie's nose, making the other girl pout.

Without a word, Alex's star motions toward the bed and the wizard complies. She settles herself against the headboard again, expecting Mitchie to lay her head on her thighs once more, but was far from right. Mitch came from the foot of the bed and went on her knees and scooted over to Alex. She then turned her back towards Alex before placing her hands each on one thigh to make it part. At least, Mitchie let herself settle between Alex's legs, with her back against the older girl's chest. The wizard felt a lump form in her throat and a familiar burning sensation course all over her body and heading southward. The middle child bit on her bottom lip, desperately trying to control herself. When the star asked if she was okay with it, she simply nodded, not fully trusting what might come out from her mouth.

"So, what song do you want to hear?" Mitchie asks softly with her head leaning against Alex's right shoulder. By that time, the middle Russo was calm enough to wrap her arms around the girl's waist with her own hands intertwining on her tummy and placed her head gently on top of the other.

"I don't know. Any of your songs, I've never heard any of them," she replies faintly as she feels Mitchie's hands clasp over her own. She heard a thoughtful 'Mmm' from the girl in front of her before feeling a rhythmic tab on her hand. Alex didn't expect what happened next.

"_And I feel, I feel a deep connection. And I think, that we might be onto something, nooo,_" Alex was blown away at how beautiful the girl before her could sing. She could fill bubbles forming and popping inside her stomach. "_And I know it's something special. Seeing you here is not coincidental, mhmm._"

The young wizard just closed her eyes and tightened her hold around the girl. She let the angelic voice envelope her with a string of tranquility. Mitchie could feel the older girl's hot breath against the nape of neck, making her close her eyes in content as she sings. She beamed when she felt Alex tighten her hold.

"_But I'm falling way too fast. I just want this love to last forever, forever. And every time I feel this way. Oh, somethings changed for the better,_" The singer felt as if she was in cloud nine. She didn't know what was happening, but she was enjoying every minute, actually, every _second_ of it. The song was nearing to an end.

"_I've been saying, saying I won't fall this time. Now I'm walkin, walkin within enemy lines._" A comfortable silence arise between them, but they didn't mind. They basked in the satisfying atmosphere, wishing not to disturb or end it.

"You know," Alex buries her head within the nape of Mitchie's neck, "if I knew all along that you sing like an angel, I would've kidnapped you long before you came to New York."

Mitchie tried her restrain a moan fall from her lips when she felt Alex's lips brush over her skin, but only partially succeeded when she let out a soft whimper. "I have no doubt that you would, Lex." She gave out a satisfied sigh at their close contact before gasping when the New Yorker's lips brushed over the nape of her neck once more. "A-alex..."

"You're so beautiful, Mitchie," Alex then nipped experimentally the singer's pulsing vein, getting another gasp in return.

Mitch squeeze onto the wizard's hand before managing to utter a few words while her neck is being attacked, "I'm not the only one, Alex. OH MY GOD," she felt Alex's warm, slick tongue against her skin, "you're freaking gorgeous and amazing, too."

The star let out a constrained moan when the older girl began to suck on her neck ferverishly. She shut her eyes tightly, enjoying the sensation she's feeling all over. Her mind became dazed; she couldn't think right at all. But she thought, who would want to think during times like these?! She released her hold on Alex's hands before placing her palms on top of the young wizard's thighs. The dragged them hard, and down, the thighs, pleased when she heard the girl behind her give out a weary breath.

"M-mitch..." Breathless words were heard.

"Shh," the singer said before continuing her minstrations. She bit her lip, feeling a bit nervous, before traveling her hands lower towards Alex's inner thighs. It was the middle child's turn to give out a moan this time. Mitchie massaged the insides of the wizard's thighs in slow, gratifying circles. She closed her eyes once more the minute she felt lips lock on to her neck once more. They've continued this much longer. At times, Alex would bring her hands down Mitchie's legs and micmic her actions, or Mitchie would scoot her behind towards Russo's center, making her moan louder than usual.

One simple action brought them back to reality. Mitchie left her phone inside her back pocket on vibrate mode. As if it was planned, the phone gave out a long, heavy vibration that could be felt through Alex's jeans.

"OH FUCK, M-mitchie. Y-you're," she couldn't continue as the interrupting phone persisted to vibrate against her center.

The star finally opened her eyes and moved away from Alex. She fumbled to get her stupid phone.

"WHAT?" Her voice was breathless; her heart was racing.

"Whoa, Mitchie, what went up your butt?" Caitlyn's voice could be heard from the other line.

Mitchie took a breather and got off the bed. She gave Alex a weak smile before settling at the seat in front of the desk. "Oh sorry, I was just sort of..Uhh," she glanced at Alex who was trying to calm herself down and blushed at the sight of the older girl's chest heaving, "I was sort of busy."

"Well, where are you? I got back to the hotel room and you're not here, obviously. I got worried," Caitlyn's voice became frantic. "It's past 8 at night, Mitchie! I thought some goof did something to you. I heard that the press found you."

Mitchie combed through her hair before replying, "I'm sorry. I stayed with a new friend I met at the substation. I lost track of time." She heard a gasp on the other line before saying, "No Caitlyn. I didn't hook up with a guy. I'm staying with a girl who works and lives at the substation...Okay, yeah..sorry again. I'll be on my way then." She groaned and closed her phone. She then timidly faced Alex and see her sitting at the edge of the bed looking at the floor, sometimes glancing up to the painting. Mitch made careful steps towards the other girl, before settling beside her. After a prolonged silence, Mitchie brought her hand up and linked their hands together. When Alex finally made met Mitchie's eyes, all her worries melted away when Mitchie bestowed her with a sweet smile.

"Sooo, I sorta have to go now," she starts. "Maybe I could meet up with you here tomorrow afternoon?" Mitch asked hopefully.

Alex cleared her throat before talking, "U-uh, yeah. Sure," she glanced at the painting, "you should bring the painting. It is for you." She stood up, followed by Mitchie, never letting go of their hold.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you real soon Alex. I really had a great time." Mitchie watches as Alex expression became content.

"Me too, Mitch. Me too.." With that, Mitchie kissed her cheek quickly before grabbing the painting and stride across the room towards the closed door.

The young wizard touched the cheek the singer kissed before calling out her name, "Hey Mitch." The younger girl turned around to face her, "If a sandwich tasted as good as you, it'll totally beat mine." The rebel became confident again and felt pleased when the other girl blushed a dark shade of red before muttering a goodbye and left. Her sly smirk instantly disappeared when she felt her center throb in need.

"Oh my fucking god," she let herself fall on her bed. "I have to get rid of this one way or another."

Unknowingly to Alex, outside the building, Mitchie groaned in annoyance when a familiar pulse could be felt by her. She cursed when she realized something, "Fuck, how am I going to explain this massive hickey?!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

There you go. I'm really sorry for the update drought, I just felt sort of discouraged by the lack of reviews. I hope I made it up with you with this chapter. It took a while for me to finish; I actually tried to force myself to write more and more. But of course, nearing the end, it became easier to write for obvious reasons. Did you guys enjoy it? Cause I enjoyed writing that one scene (:

But seriously guys, you wouldn't have to wait that long for an update if you actually REVIEW. By the way, the longer the reviews, the more happier I get, and the more ideas I think of. I don't know why, but that's how my mind works. **If you tell me what you really feel in detail, instead of 'great chapter, update more!', it's much more easier for me to write.**

Review and story alert! HOPEFULLY, you'll hear from me soon. (Depends on you guys.)


	5. The Mess I Almost Didn't Make

**A/N: Read this while listening to "Mess I Made" by The Parachute (:**

"You're kidding, right? Alex?"

Mitchie groaned at her friends persistency. She shifted on her stomach upon her bed and placed an extra pillow over her head to tune out Caitlyn's voice. She protested when she felt a body flop on top of her.

"So you're telling me, you _didn't_ meet a guy that consequently got you that hickey, but instead met a girl named Alex. You know Mitch, I thought you would be smarter enough to at least change the guy's name. I mean come on, _Alex_. That's 'guy' written all over it," the dancer states while comfortably putting all her weight on the poor star.

Mitchie groaned again in annoyance and pain, "I'm not joking. It's a girl, and this hickey is not a hickey. It's a rash I get when I get my allergies. For all you know, Alex is short for Alexandra. Now get off me!" She pushed her body up causing her friend to tumbled off the bed with a yelp.

"Ow, Mithie. You're mean. But I'm still not convinced. I'm going with you tomorrow with you meet up with this Alex 'girl'," the singer became bewildered at Caitlyn's remark. She protested immediately.

"What? No you can't. You have dance rehearsals, don't you?"

Caitlyn put on a smugged looked, before sluggishly brought herself up to tend to her wounded butt, "Oh yeah, the whole hickey thing got me sidetracked. The rehearsals were rescheduled making it so that it's every other day. Which means we're staying here longer than we planned. But I don't think you would mind, having a guy and all."

The dancer got a pillow to the face. She gave out a pout and an apology, "Sorry. I just couldn't help bit, Mitch. Ever since you got back here, I noticed that you were practically glowing with whatever you're feeling right now. Your whole image practically screams 'I just had the best sex ever'." She squealed when a remote narrowly missed her, "Okay, okay! My bad."

Caitlyn cautiously approached her friend before sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed. "What I'm trying to say is that, you have the afterglow of the best make out ever." She received another deathly glare from the singer, silently warning her that there's a lamp right next to them ready to be thrown.

"I'm kidding, Mitch. What I'm _really _trying to say is that I finally saw the Mitchie I met the first time at Camp Rock. The minute you walked through that door, you were just so," Caitlyn struggled to find her words, "you were so Mitchie-like. I just assumed you met someone amazingly amazing."

Mitchie interrupted her, "I did meet someone amazing, Caitie. _Her _name is Alex. Alex Russo." She bit on her bottom lip before continuing, "Caitie, I think I'm finally moving forward away from Shane. And I think... I think Alex is gonna help me become solo." She fiddled with her fingers in thought, all the while noticing her nail polish were nearly gone.

Caitlyn saw Mitch staring at her nails and chuckled, "Better fix `em nails, honey. We got a date with wonderb- I mean wondergirl."

The rockstar rolled her eyes at her friend's lamesave although complying to her advice anyways. Mitchie couldn't help but think though as she closed the bathroom door behind her that she felt a tingling feeling within her body when Caitie mentioned it as a date. She gazed straight at the mirror, not helping but to smile when she imagined Alex's image instead of her own reflecting back towards her.

"A date with Alex," She tested the phrase out loud, aware that hearing those utter words made her heart flutter and her stomach twist. She didn't understand it all. _I just met her_, she thought. Mitchie couldn't explain why a stranger made her feel this way. She couldn't justify as to how they got so close in a matter of hours. Actually, she herself didn't understand how they got _that _close. She refused to think about it. She decided, somewhat reluctantly, that it only happened in the spur of the moment. It really meant nothing to her.

"Nothing to the both of us," Mitchie knew she was lying to herself the minute she felt her heart drop when she uttered those words. She flinched when an Caitie abruptly banged on the door from the other side.

"Mitchie, when did you bring this painting over here? It looks nice," the dancer's voice were muffled by the door.

Mitch felt her heart flutter at the mention of the painting. She didn't want to lie; it meant something.

* * *

  
The next day came by, bestowing New York with a forecast of the chills. Rebel Russo shivered under her bed covers, trying to protect herself from the crisp morning cold. She ignored a soft click from the door and the faint footsteps as she shifted on her side to continue her slumber. A gasp left from lips when her whole body was invaded by the harsh early winter breeze. She kept her eyes closed and blindly searched for her covers but to no avail.

She grumbled, "Whoever you are, you better have a good reason for this."

"Alex, get up. I'm here," a female voice replied.

She shifts to face the intruder, only to see her best friend, Harper. Alex gave her a slight glare before turning her back to the quirky girl, "You're not a good enough reason. Good night."

She attempted to stay warm by curling up and hugging her knees to her chest. The young wizard whimpered when another cold breeze brushed over her. She felt her bed shift as Harper sat on the edge of the bed. She flinched and yelped when she felt a finger dig into her side. The older of the two sat up to glare at her friend.

"Harp, what are you doing! It's only what," she checked her alarm clock. "It's freaking 10 in the morning! To think you would know me well enough to come by at one in the afternoon or something."

Her auburn-haired friend whined, "But Alex, it's Tuesday. Our second day of winter break and we haven't planned anything yet. We missed our first day just because you had to work. You promised we'd do something at least once a week."

Alex yawned and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. She stretched out her arms before swinging her legs off the bed. She hugged herself for warmth as she walked toward her bathroom. The brunette left the door open as she starts to wash her face with water.

"I don't think I can do this today, Harper. I'm meeting up with someone in the afternoon. Maybe next time," Alex pats her face dry before grabbing her toothbrush. She could see her friend's reaction from the reflection of the mirror. _Oh uh,_ she thought.

Harper, clothed with a plaid skirt matched with a top and a baige cardigan, took strides toward the bathroom door and whined much more, "Why! Lex, I thought you were through with the whole dating scene for a while after Dean, but now you going out on one with some dude you never told me about?"

The wizard choked on toothpaste when Harper uttered those words, "H-Harp -cough- er. Cough- it's not a-" She cleared her throat before finally stating, "It's not a date. I just met with a girl at the substation. It's no where near a... " She trails off slightly to rinse her mouth with water before spitting it out, "not a date, okay?"

Harper wasn't convinced, "You know, Lex. It's sort of hard for me to admit this, but you lie. A lot." She gave her best friend a mischievous grin, "So I just decided right now that I will accompany you and your new '_girl_' friend today."

Alex watched her reflection as her face became flush red. Harper didn't realize that she just unintentionally stated that Mitchie was Alex's _girl_friend_._The older girl felt her face burn in embarrassment as Harper walked out of the bedroom to give her some privacy to change. She scoffed at her reactions. Alex Russo does not lose her suave composure. No sirree, she tells herself, not to anyone. Not even Mitchie freaking Torres. Her confidence diminished though when a thought crossed her mind.

_A date with Mitchie Torres, _she mused. Rebel Russo clasped her hands on top of her tingling stomach when her thoughts reverberated through her mind.

---------

The middle Russo sauntered down the spiral stairs leading to the living room and kitchen after an hour and 30 minutes of mostly sleeping in. She immediately went straight for the baked goods on the counter left by her mother. The brunette noticed the empty loft before shrugging to herself.

"Oh why the hell not." She took the whole plate for herself before checking downstairs for everyone.

By the time she got off the last steps of the stairs, she was greeted by a sudden hand pulling her down towards the counter.

"Alex! Did you meet Mitchie Torres yesterday? Is she the one you're meeting up with today?" Harper squealed.

The brunette winced when she felt Harper's grip tighten due to her excitement, "Wait, Harper. Let go of my hand, you're squeezing me like a women giving birth. Ouch."

Harper immediately let go of her hold, "Sorry Alex. But I just can't believe it. I just saw a guy reading a magazine and the cover said _she_ was seen in here, the substation! I'm finally going to meet Mitchie Torres." She hopped and giggled before when worry washed over her, "Oh my god, I'm not wearing good enough clothes. What if I seem like a stalker to her? Alex what if-"

Alex rolled her eyes at her friend. She was going through a Mitchie Torres rant again. She zoned out her best friend's voice as she bit on another cookie. The brunette get whoever told Harper about Mitchie later. She gave a sweet smile to the customers as everyone noticed Harper's hysteria, before pulling the rambling girl into the Lair. She made the girl sit down on one of the couches before snapping her fingers in front of her face.

"Harper, snap out of it." Harper immediately stopped her rant. "Okay good. Now take a deep breath." She did as she was told before going into a hyperventilating fit. "Oh come on, Harp, get a hold of yourself."

Harper closed her eyes to calm herself down, "Sorry. I guess I sort of got out of control there."

The older girl gave her a 'Duh' expression, "Yah think? You don't have anything to worry about. Mitchie isn't gonna hate you okay, Harper." She gave her friend a once over, "You're pretty likeable.." She trails off, "likeable enough. I mean, I hang out with you right?"

"That's probably the nicest thing you'll say to me today so, thank you Alex. That means a lot," Harper patted her friend's back.

Alex brushed off the offending compliment, "Yeah sure, whatever. She could be here any minute." She glanced towards the Lair entrance.

Both of them marched toward's the exit before Harper knowingly stated, "You didn't plan anything did you."

With one hand on the latch, Alex faced her friend with a thoughtful expression, "I... " She cringed, "We'll wing it. Okay, let's go."

They hopped out of the "freezer" before peering over the substation from the kitchen. Alex felt her heart drop in disappointment when she saw no appearance from the rockstar. She glanced at the wall clock that said it was 11:50 in the morning. It gave her a little hoping knowing there was still time before stating she got stood up. The brunette felt odd on how slightly desperate she felt. She didn't know why, but with every passing minute without Mitchie her heart ached a little bit more. Harper noticed.

"If you could see yourself now, you'd think that it's you who has a odd fascination for Mitchie Torres, not me," Harper made a once over on her friend. "I mean look at you. You look like a sick puppy waiting for their owner to come back from work."

Alex scoffed at her friend, "I do not. You're seeing things. I was just thinking of how much I much I want more cookies right now."

She dropped a plate of small crumbs onto the countertop. The rebel made a face before sitting on one of the empty stools. She rolled her eyes as she ignored Harper's disbeliefed face and supported her head with both of her delicate hands. Alex idly traced shapes onto the surface. Her lips twitched into a smile when her finger formed a heart and one particulary famous person emerged from her mind. A squeal followed by a loud voice brought her back to reality:

"Mitchie's here!"

Alex immediately swerved to face the door, conciously fixing her hair and keeping her clothes neat. When the wizard scanned the substation, however, she saw nothing that could make her heart soar. She scolded when a faint giggle could be heard from behind. The tall girl gave Harper a glare and a hard smack to the arm for good measures.

"That was such a jerk move. Harper, I didn't know you were capable of doing that," Alex grumbled and crossed her arms like a grumpy young child.

Harper flashed a grin, "Just trying to prove my point, poor pup. You should've seen- Oh my god, Alex, I think that's Mitchie running towards here right now!" She pointed out the door, but Alex stayed put on the stool.

Rebel Russo shook her head, "Yeah, like that would work on me again." Although she paused when a faint voice chanted her name.

As said, a frantic Mitchie Torres rushed passed the doors and halted to look for her friend. She spotted Alex next to the counter and scrambled towards the New Yorker without delay. All the while Alex gaped at her, instantly forgetting to check her appearance. She turned into a muttering fit:

"M-Mitchie?" The mentioned teen gulped and shook her head.

"No time, we have to go up. NOW." Without waiting for a response, Mitchie grasped the brunette's hand and yanked her way through the spiral stairs.

The rockstar kicked the door closed, and then leaned against the couch's arm rest for support. She let out a breath of relief, trying to even her breathing. She smiled meekly at the teen in front of her. Alex returned with her own warm smile, blushing when she realized their hands still held each other. Mitchie noticed as well before slowly setting their hands apart reluctantly.

"Sorry," she murmured before gazing straight into Alex's eyes. "And sorry for dragging you up here so suddenly. I sort of had to get here before the paparazzi followed me."

Alex became aware of Mitchie's unkempt appearance from her jog across Waverly Place, New York. She became aware on how the Californian's hair brushed over her eyes, how her chest rose and fail with every calming breath she took, and how delicious and plumped her lips looked with the help of her lip gloss shine. She fought the urge to just run her fingers over those lips, or maybe even kiss it with her own.

The brunette cleared her mind, "Oh. Yeah, sure. It's fine. Paparazzo suck anyways." Alex chewed the inside of her cheek just as she faintly brushed her fingers against Mitchie's, causing the both of them to blush, "And, uh. I don't mind holding hands with you."

Mitch was taken back from the statement, eyeing the girl before her as their hands continue to chastely fiddle with each other. As soon as the brunette's words sunk in, she let out a soft giggle. She noticed a questioning expression from Alex and boldly entwined their hands together. Both teens beamed at being hand in hand. Alex motioned her mouth to speak, but instead the words that were heard came not from her.

"MITCHIIE! Where the freak are you?"

Alex peered towards the door, raising an eyebrow at Mitchie as she turned back to her, "You brought Caitlyn?"

The shorter girl shook her head, "Not really. It's more like she invited herself with me. Caitlyn thought you were really a guy and that today was a... "

"That it was a date? Yeah, Harp wanted to make sure too. Unless... " the wizard had her Alex charm kick in, "Unless you want it to be a date?" Alex smirked and finished it off with a wink.

The star grew into a darker shade of red until the both of them heard Mitchie's name being called, accompanied with Alex's name as well. Rebel Russo muttered a soft 'Come on' whilst tugging the girl passed the living room. Mitchie felt deja vu as she lets Alex take the lead. She assumed that they're own their way to the New Yorker's bedroom, however she became aware that instead of stepping up the spiral stairs, they pushed through the glass doors and stepped onto the outdoor deck. Alex took a seat farthest from the door and motioned to the seat right beside hers for Mitchie.

The California peered over the edge, stunned at the amazing view even when she was only a few floors above. The scene before her surpassed anything she has seen back home or in Camp Rock; she could see the soaring skycrapers far taller than anything Los Angeles could offer. To her, New York held pride in what the had, in what they achieved to have. She brought back her attention to Alex, to see the girl's face accompanied with an amused expression.

"What? It's a nice view," the star pouts making Alex chuckle. "Why'd you bring me here anyways?"

"If you like this, then you'll love the view from the roof at night. I'll take you there tonight if you want. And FYI, I wanted to spend time with you alone before we have to hang with Harp and Caitie. But," she stood up and sat on the edge of Mitchie's chair, "wanna tell me why Caitie thinks that this girl right in front of you is any where near a guy?"

Mitchie attempted to stammer out a reply, only to unconciously raise her hand to the faint hickey on the left crook of her neck. Alex eyed at her action before blushing at the realization. She almost forgot what happened last night. Almost. She momentarily lost her composure as vivid memories surged her thoughts and felt uneasy at their current situation. She wasn't prepared for the talk.

"Lex... " Alex inwardly groaned, sensing that the talk will happen now. "What exactly happened before I left?"

The New Yorker debated whether she should keep up a front and somewhat be truthful, or be daringly honest all together. An awkward silence casted amongst them as Alex delayed her response. Mitchie grew impatient as the tension grew heavier between them, furthermore, she slightly feared for Alex's response and anticipated her to back the doubt she had in the bathroom. That it was nothing. She grew anxious as seconds ticked on.

"... Alex?"

The taller teen flinched at Mitchie's soft voice. She made a hasty decision; she stood from Mitchie's chair and leaned against the ledge. She crossed her arms and flashed on her best Alex grin.

"Oh that?" She snorts, "It was one those 'spur-of-the-moment' kind of thing, right? But hey, it was sort of fun. First time for everything." Alex mentally slapped herself, "It was nothing big."

She at once wanted to take back her words when Mitchie bared a hurt expression. Just seeing her like that made Alex regret every word she uttered. The rockstar scrunched her brows together and grimaced. The reply that she got was exactly what she expected, but feared for. Even then, she ignored the gaping feeling within her chest and put on a front of her own. She smiled.

"That's what I thought, too. Whatever that was, it was... " _Amazing? Heartbreaking? _Mitchie ignored her musing, "It was crazy and wrong. Let's start over, yeah?" She turned towards the door, "I think we've made Harper and Caitie wait too long. Come on, they kept on calling us."

With that, Mitchie turned and walked away, leaving Alex there on the deck.

The teenage wizard let her arms drop to her side. _What did I just do?_ She gazed towards the now empty seat once occupied by Mitchie Torres. She felt herself involuntarily tremble as her mistake finally sunk it. She felt her stomach churn painfully and her legs seemed to become limp. A lone tear formed from her soft, brown eyes. Alex wiped the tear away and cleared the lump in her throat. She just had to suck it up and go on with her damn day. She just had to repeat that again and again. _I just have to suck it up and go on with my damn day. I just have to suck it up and go on with my damn day. I just have to suck it up and go on with my damn day. _Even with that mindset, she wasn't prepared what happens next.

The day went along just as the four teens got along. Nothing bad happened. At least that's what Caitlyn and Harper thought. Alex could feel the invisible wall Mitchie built around herself, shying away from the brunette. It disheartened the wizard that every time she got closer to the singer, either literally or in a conversation, Mitchie immediately retreated back and shut her out. She not only felt miserable from her decision, but she became so frustrated. Every time she glanced at the star, an overwhelming urge fell upon her to just caress Mitchie's face and whisper apologies over and over again, followed by a sweet, short kiss on the cheek. Alex thought she totally lost it when at one point, all she could think about was how to manage any sort of contact between Mitchie and herself. Alex only realized just that when the younger teen turned to walk away, she took her heart away from her too. Whenever she stares at Mitchie, she's staring at the mess she made. A huge, horrible, pathetic mistake.

"Bye guys."

Alex stood from the substation glass doors, watching two figures retreating across Waverly Place. She clenched her jaw painfully, unhappy at how her day was spent. Harper didn't seem all that bothered.

"You know, you're right. Mitchie's pretty cool now that I've met her. And Caitlyn's not that bad, either." Harper sighed contently up until she noticed Alex's fowl mood. "Alex, are you okay?"

The teen didn't bother to contain it anymore.

"No, Harp! I'm not," she slammed the glass door shut, not caring if her parents heard it, and stomped her way across the floor. Harp hastily follows.

The mortal teen settled a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "What's wrong, Lex?"

Alex groaned, "Ugh! I made a mistake. This day was so horrible. Well, not horrible, horrible. Just not what could've, no, not could've, but _should've_ happened, happened."

Harper blinked, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Her response made the rebel roll her eyes.

"Of course you don't know what I'm talking about. I'd freak out if you did. I just wish I could re-do everything and just fix it," she whined until an idea formed.

She rushed towards the Lair without waiting on Harper. Alex went straight for the spell book on the podium, looking for one specific spell. When Harper reached the Lair, Alex already had her wand out.

"Uh, Alex. What are you doing?"

The wizard pondered for a bit, only to just shake her head at her best friend, "Wouldn't matter if I explained to you. You won't even remember it."

Harper was dumbfounded, "What do you mean I'm not going to remem-"

"McCeary Time Reary."

Alex Russo casted the Time Reverse spell.

---------------------

"... Alex?"

Alex blinked a few times. She noticed the sun was back up, and she was once again sitting on Mitchie's seat outside the loft. She glanced to her side to be met with concerned eyes.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie leaned in closer to check her.

Alex shook her head frantically, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine after I get something out of my chest." She lifted one leg up on the seat and scooted closer towards the star. _My star._

Mitchie blushed at the little space between them, but halted when they made eye contact. She was slightly taken back by Alex's eyes. It was filled with so many emotions, so many thoughts. It's as if she saw something that she herself have yet to see. The Californian didn't know what to make of it. The brunette's delicate, yet bold voice brought her from her thoughts.

"Mitchie, can I be honest with you?" Alex kept her gaze. Mitchie could only nod in response, not trusting her own voice at the moment.

Alex gave out a shakey breath before taking Mitchie's hand in her own.

"What happened yesterday, I really don't know what it was." She rushed to explain more before she saw Mitchie's hurt expression twice. "BUT, I know what I'm feeling."

The younger teen tilted her head in question, beckoning the New Yorker to continue. Alex let out a small chuckle.

"I'm really bad at this. Feel free to make fun of me after I embarass myself to you. But I..." She searched for the right words, "I'm feeling confused. Let's start with that. There's something about you, Mitch. The _second_ I saw you walk through those glass doors, you got me hooked. I want to get to know you. Maybe because I unconciously knew you were a celebrity? I don't really know!"

Alex groaned, "No wait, that sounded really bad. Dad Nummit, told you I was bad."

Mitchie giggled at the teen's attempt, "No, it's fine. It's cute. Just start from that one part when you said I got you 'hooked?'"

Rebel Russo scoffed, "Only `cause you called me cute." She blushed when the singer winked at her. "Anyways, as I was saying. I really meant it when you became my brightest star. I just feel really connected with you. It was like...It was like I knew you just as long as I've known Harper. Mitch, I think last night was the most craziest thing I've done. And trust me, I've done something crazy _many_ times."

Mitchie glanced at their conjoined hands before focusing her attention back at Alex, "So what are you trying to say with all of this?"

Alex moved closer and brought her other hand over their hold, "What I'm trying to is that... It meant something to me. I'm not sure what, but I want to find out. And I'm getting the feeling that you want to, too. Don't lie, Mitch. You felt something the way I did, that's why you're back here, talking to me about it. So here's what I think. I think we should act on what we're feeling with no restraints. See what happens after that. What do you think?"

Mitchie let everything slowly sink in. Her eyes widened as it all came to her. She wasn't expecting this. She didn't expect Alex to share any of these, but in fact to just shrug it off as it was nothing. But right now, this moment, Alex Russo confessed a lot, leaving Mitchie somewhat stunned. She felt Alex fidget and immediately came to her senses.

"By acting on what you feel, you mean...?"

"I mean this, Mitchie."

Alex placed her palm on her cheek and brought their heads closer. Mitchie's eyes widened as she felt Alex peck her _cheeks_ with her lips. The star felt the blood rush up to her face as she could still feel the faint kiss from the brunette's lips. She willed herself not to faint, though her face felt hot and light from all the blood. Alex giggled at the sight.

"Come on, Mitch. We made Harper and Caitie wait too long."

Mitchie nodded in agreement and stood up, followed by Alex. The rockstar eyed the brunette and Alex met her gaze in curiousity. She just shook her head before reaching to hold the other girl's hand. Both of them grinned at the contact. The Californian couldn't contain her excitedness; she leaned in and planted a kiss on the taller girl's cheek. It was Mitchie's turn to chuckle at Alex blushing.

"Let's go, I hear Caitie getting pissed."

Both beamed when they opened the glass door.

---------------------------

"Yes.. Yes, almost there.. OH MY GOD! YESYESYESYES!"

Alex groaned. The tv screen flashed before the four of them declaring Harper and Caitlyn the winner of the race. All of them gathered inside Justin's trophy-decorated room playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Alex dropped the control on the her lap and crossed her arms, trying to gather all the pride she had left. Mitchie laughed half-heartedly, slightly embarassed that she made them lose again.

"You know, Mitch. When I gave you the toad-"

"Yoshi."

"Yashi- I thought we'd actually _win. _How can you do wrong with the toad!"

"Yoshi," Mitchie corrected.

Alex scoffed, "Whatever! Yoshi looks more like a toad than Toad. He's actually green!"

Caitie and Harper finished their victory dance for the 9th time and laughed at the the middle child's antics.

"Someone's a sore loser," Caitlyn teased. Harper agreed.

Alex gave each of them a death glare, "Oh you know what! We'll win the next race." She softened her expression at Mitchie, "You'll be the princess, and I'll be the toad. Whatever you do, just keep racing. Don't worry about the red shells or whatever. We don't die, so I'll just catch up to you. Just get to the finish line, capisce?"

Mitchie nodded, and the race begins. The game intensified with Alex's full attention. Halfway through the lap, both Mitchie and Alex were up ahead by a little. Bowser, Caitlyn, and DK, Harper, were right on their tail. They drove through the item boxes and Caitlyn got a red shell. She sent on going to Mitchie, and another for Alex. The rebel managed to get a shell power-up and took the hit for the both of them. The race continued on just like that. Alex would take the hit for Mitchie, or would take the lead if Caitie or Harp sent a blue shell.

They were on their last lap with Peach still in the lead, followed by Bowser, Yoshi, and DK. The finish line was just around the corner and everything was intense as ever. Up until Alex did the unspeakable. She paused the game.

Mitchie whined, "Alex! I'm about to finish the race and you pause?!"

Alex shrugged her off, but leaned against her, "I know. I just wanted to relish this victorious moment. Winning sure feels good. Okay, Mitch, win it for the team. Hey Caitlyn, your shirt is too low. Pull them up girl!"

Caitlyn took the time to look down at her outfit only to see her jacket covering everything up. She glanced up to ask what Alex was talking about only to see her becoming 4th place with Alex as 2nd.

The middle Russo just smiled, "Yes, winning is good."

Harper glanced at her phone to see that it was already getting late.

"Hey guys, I should get going. Granny's probably in need of some bubble bath." The other three stared in disgust.

Caitlyn stood up as well, followed by everyone else, "Yeah, riight. Anyways, Mitchie, I think we should head up to the hotel. I have practice tomorrow. I'll meet you downstairs, yeah?" She left with Harper leaving only Alex and Mitchie in Justin's room.

The minute they were alone, Mitchie felt arms wrap around her waist. She instantly relaxed and leaned back against Alex.

"Did you like my Wii skills?"

The rockstar shuddered at the feeling of the taller girl's lips near her ear.

"Wii skills, or did you mean masochism? You practically took all the hard hit for me," she muttered softly, feeling so relaxed as they swayed side to side gently.

"Maybe I have both," the rebel chuckles. "Hey, what are you humming to?"

The California girl twirled to face the other and placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, "Nothing. Just a song I'm trying to come up with."

Alex raised a brow before tightening her grip on the singer's waist and laid her head down on her shoulder, "Oh what's it about?"

Mitchie Torress smiled and answered simply:

"Mario Kart."

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

I'd like thank everyone who reviewed and told me what you thought. It really helped a lot, and it made me aware of my strong, and weak, points. I'd also like to thank the people who mentioned about the pace I'm going. I'm careful with how fast or slow I'm making this now. I'm sorry if, for some of you, last chapter was a little too fast. Just give me the benefit of the doubt? And I'd like to apologize to a few who thought it was a little awkward last chapter (probably from that one last scene?) I'm keeping it Rated T, meaning slight mentions of adult themes, _for now._ But in the future... think I'll try to make it to Rated M? Not sure.

Thanks again! Christmas came early when I found detailed reviews. It really made me day(s). Seriously guys, you are TOO KIND....Could you be kinder? ;) Wanna harass me to make sure I update soon and maybe tell me to write 1,000 words a day to get a 7,000 word count chapter every week!? (Wishful thinking). Go to my profile; contacts are there, and I'll harass you to review my story once you say hi :D Keeding, I love you guys :D **PS. Sorry for the REALLY REALLY late update. I got caught up with school, go figure. I made sure this chapter was uber long. I hope you keep your promise Dawn8808 (:**

**Review and alert**, then you'll just hear from me again very soon, as in next week soon. UNLESS school becomes a bitch, then maybe two weeks. POBRE.

PS. So far, I haven't gotten much reviews.. only 6? So I guess longer chapters = no reviews? Where's the love? Come on guys, I'm becoming a mess without seeing any review alerts for the past two days!!


	6. Like Strawberries

Mitchie hummed a tune to herself, tapping a pencil onto her strawberry-glossed lips. She eyed the small notepad before her searching for any errors or room for revision. She saw none. Feeling accomplished at another finished song, she flashed a triumphant smile. She twirled the rolling chair around only to see Alex leanng against her bed headboard, idly reading a random fashion magazine. The rockstar giggled to herself, although feeling somewhat guilty at neglecting her friend. _Friend?_ Mitchie wondered if they were just friends, before shrugging it off deciding it was a thought to clarify later on in the future.

She tiptoed her way towards Alex, careful not to make any sound. But she forgot another thing to be careful about.

"Mitchie, I can see you," the middle Russo stated dully, though she didn't attempt to hide a smirk planted on her face. She carelessly threw the reading article away when Mitchie settled on the bed beside her. "Are you done with the song yet? I feel neglected," Alex pouted to dramatize her neglection.

The Californian nodded before giggled at the other girl's complaints, but still giving her a peck on the forehead. Alex still wasn't satisfied. She wanted to feel those delicious lips caressing her own, but she let it go anyways. She didn't want to mess up again. She'll wait until time is right, which should be soon. _Hopefully by soon, I mean within today soon. I wonder how they taste like... _The young wizard wrapped an arm around Mitchie's petite waist and pulled her closer to her own body. Both of their bodies tingled at the familiar, yet still pleasing, contact.

"Can I get to hear the song now?" Alex instinctively wrapped another arm around her star, enveloping her with a 'Russo Hug'.

Mitchie sighed and leaned towards the hold. She gazed upon Alex with her soft, brown eyes, and the wizard could see the mischievous glint shining through them. She raised an eyebrow at the singer curious at to what she has in mind.

"So I was thinking," the dark haired girl starts, "that I _won't_ sing you the song." The rockstar tried her best to suppress a giggle when Alex's response was to gape at her.

"What? Mitch, you said the song was for me," her whining turned to irritated complaints. "Does that mean I gave you 'Mitchie's Alone Songwriting Time' for nothing? You're a cruel, cruel person."

Mitchie couldn't hold it any longer, finally letting out the laughter she tried to hide. She chuckled more when Alex stared at her with a blank expression, not knowing what to make of her laughter. The younger of the two shook her head and continued, "You didn't let me finish. I'm not going to sing you the song, _yet._" She decided to toy with the rebel a little bit longer. _I think Alex is rubbing off on me._

Alex narrowed her eyes at the girl beside her, "Yet? Wanna explain a little bit more? Sort of getting confused here."

Mitchie cleared her throat and clasped one of the middle child's hands that laid on top of her stomach, "So I thought to myself, why would I sing the song to you right now after what happened the last time I sang to you." Alex blushed and immediately tried to defend her pride.

"You act like I molested you." The singer gave her an 'Oh really?' look making the taller girl confess, "Okay maybe I did. But you molested back! Last time I check the universal sign to call for help _wasn't _to feel up the molester, Torres."

It was Mitchie's turn to stutter, "Well-I was-_that_ wasn't." She huffed in anger, emphasizing it by crossing her arms across her chest and with her chin up.

"Sorry baby. Teasing you is so much," Alex giggled and kept her hold around the girl, unaware that her choice of words caught the singer's attention.

The rockstar, curious as ever, faced the New Yorker and then asked, "What did you just call me?"

Alex awkwardly released her hold and chuckled half-heartedly, "W-What? Called you what? I didn't call you anything." Mitchie wasn't convinced.

"Don't play dumb, Alex. I know what you said," she pursed her lips at the liar. Alex 'pfft-ed' back at her.

"If you knew what I said, then why are you asking then? Hmm?" She mirrored Mitchie by crossing her arms as well.

Mitchie surprised Alex by swinging on leg over her body before settling right on the rebel's lap. She then boldy placed her arms behind the brunette's head and brought her lips deathly close to Alex's ear. Alex yelped briefly before instinctively place her hands on Mitchie's hip. She gave out a labored breath from the feeling of the singer's lips brushing over her ear. And when Mitchie spoke, the wizard nearly rolled her eyes back and bit back a moan just from the proximity and the sensuality dripping from her voice.

"I just wanted to hear it again. I liked it. A lot," Mitchie tried her best to bring out her 'sexy' voice, smirking at Alex's strained reaction to it.

The middle Russo shuddered in pleasure and buried her face into the crook of the star's neck, "Baby, I take it back. It's so much fun when you tease me." She bit the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from any more vocalizing when she felt Mitchie's hot breath tickle her earlobe.

"Mmm, much better," Mitchie chuckled.

To Alex's surprise, Mitchie kissed her cheek briefly before abruptly lifting herself up from her lap and settling again right beside the brunette. The singer flashed an innocent smile at her, but the New York native could see the glimmer of victory reflecting from her eyes. She returned the smile with a good glare.

"Teasing is good, but not when you leave me hanging," the wizard pouted before she groaned in frustration.

Mitchie could only grin more, "You're such a guy! I bet you even forgot what we were talking about before."

Alex scrunched her nose and scratched the back of her neck in wonder, "You're right. What _were_ we talking about? You're sex drive totally seemed more important than the thing before it. Wanna summarize and wrap it up for me?"

The younger girl chuckled and shook her head, "Only because you said it so nicely, I will. ANYWAYS, as I was saying, I'm not going to sing you the new song."

The wizard interrupted her, "This where I start complaining about how you neglected me for nothing, right?"

"Yeah-Wait, no! Stop interrupting me!" Mitchie smacked Alex's thigh lightly, only seeing the taller girl grin.

"Only if you hit me harder," the rebel stated casually only to have a gasp and another smack in return. "I said harder, baby." She smirked triumphantly when Mitchie glared at her, unable to hide her faint blush.

"Whatever. I'm going to ignore that comment and your masochism and continue what I was saying. I wanted to sing you the song after..." She trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous. She had to fight the urge to pick at her nails, settling with just biting her bottom lip.

Alex could only roll her eyes and lean against the singer, "Come on, Mitchie. I'm sort of getting old here."

"Okay, okay. Um, I was wondering if you, you know-"

"No, Mitchie. I don't know, that's why you're gonna tell me," Alex chuckled.

Mitchie sighed and tried again, "I was wondering if you... Umm, if you want go out on a... date... with me?"

The older girl felt her heart flutter at the star's words, "Umm..." She mentally kicked herself at her loss of words. _Dammit, what am I saying? Say yes! _"Er..."

"It could be like a friend with friend thing. It's not a real, uh yeah, if you don't want it to be. I'm totally cool with that," the Californian offered regretfully.

"No..." _Shit._

Mitchie visibly winced at hearing the two letter reject word. She motioned to create a distance between them. Alex saw this and didn't bother to mask her frustration when she literally slapped herself on the forehead.

"Wait, Mitch. I didn't meant it that way when I said no."

"Then what did you mean, Alex?" The singer mumbled softly, obviously hurt.

Alex flinched at the younger girl's tone. "I meant like I didn't want it to be a friend thing. I actually want it to be a real," she struggled to stutter out the word, "d-date."

"You make it sound like you've never been asked on a date before," Mitchie pouted, still slightly offened from earlier.

The rebel scoffed, "I've been asked a bunch of stuff AND for the record, I've went on one pleny of times. PLENTY..." She averted her gaze momentarily, "... Just not recently."

The rockstar sighed, finally forgiving Alex, and then laughed at the older teen, "Well I just asked you, didn't I? Whatcha think about it?"

"Mmm..." Alex wrapped one arm around the girl and continued, "Yes, I'd like that."

Mitchie grinned and sat up on the bed, "Good cause I wasn't gonna take no for an answer."

The brunette chuckled at her words while raising a questioning brow at the Californian, "I don't know about that, Mitch. I'd hate to tell you but...It sort of did look like you would take no for an answer."

"Well," Mitchie thought of the best excuse she had, "I wasn't expecting a no." She ignored Alex's doubtful smirk, "But who cares."

"You care," the brunette poked fun at the younger teen.

Mitchie could only roll her eyes before standing up from the bed, "So I'll pick you up around..." She checked the time on her blackberry, "around 6 ish? Give or take."

Alex was taken back, "Did you plan this ahead or something?"

The singer already climbed out of the window and onto the fire escape stairs. She then turned around to face the room and winked back at the New Yorker, "Maybe. I'm taking you somewhere for a bit. _Then_ you have to show me around New York. See you in 4 hours, babe." With that, the rockstar went down the flight of stairs to avoid press wainting from the main entrance of the substation.

Alex Russo stared at the opened window for a few seconds. She stared. And stared. And smiled. And then she-

"YES!" Then realization dawned on her, "Crap, I have to plan something.."

The outburst could be heard from outside. Little did she know, Mitchie stopped just one floor below the room and could perfectly hear her reaction. The singer giggled at the rebel's action before finally going down the steps. She had to set everything up and get ready in a few hours after all.

- - -

Alex stepped down the spiral stairs leading to the loft only to be greeted by Harper and Juliet by the kitchen. She stared at the two from the bottom of the steps surprised by their appearance.

"Hey...guys. Didn't know you were dropping by today," the rebel greeted awkwardly.

Juliet scrunched her nose, "Mmm, you smell different today. New perfume, Alex?"

The wizard sniffed her top consciously, "Why? Do I smell bad?"

The blond vampire sniffed again, "You smell like sweet melon."

"That's good right? Good, fruity scents are cool?" The apprehensive wizard asked with worry.

Harper then noticed her best friend's clothes, "Wow Alex. You haven't looked this good ever since you dumped Dean."

"Oh, thanks. I do look pretty-" Alex paused, finally registering what Harper meant, "Hey wait! I always look good, Harp. What are you implying?"

The normal teen circled her best friend, "I'm saying that you only dress up like this when you're going out with someone you actually really like." Harper stopped beside Juliet and looked impressed, "And it looks like you practically love that someone a WHOLE lot."

Alex gasped, "W-What? Pfft, that's stupid, Harper."

Harper shook her head and faced Juliet, "No, no. It's true. You see, Alex has this thing for every date. Whenever she's going on pity dates, she wears her usual every day clothes. But when she out with a guy that's really cute and worth it, she pampers herself like no there's tomorrow."

The rebel scoffed, "This? This is casual. Right Juliet?"

The blonde monster shrugged, obviously not convinced. "I don't know, Alex. I mean, look at you! You curled your hair and you're clothes look like you just bought them. You have a cute top on, with a white short-sleeved blazer. And Alex, I've known you long enough to know that you usually don't wear _heeled_ boots with skinnies."

The middle Russo rolled her eyes, "Oh gee. You've been so much help, Juliet. And guys, there's a first time for everything."

"Mm, liar," Harper butted in. "Who's the lucky guy? Anyone we know?"

Alex stated silent, unsure if she should tell them about Mitchie. She glanced at the clock. Five-fifty five. _Come on, Mitch. Wouldn't mind you being a little bit early._

"You won't even tell us a hint? I wanna know if this guy's good for you or not," Harper whined.

"Trust me, Harp. Mi-" She caught herself in time, "Mmm, _my_ safety is perfectly fine. The... er... guy is good for me." Alex felt her lips twitch into a small smile just thinking about the celebrity, "Really good for me."

Harper persisted, still awefully curious, "Alex, you're smiling like a weirdo. Who's the guy?"

The wizard raised her eyebrows at her best friend, "Harper!" She faced Juliet, wanting to avoid talking about Mitchie and talk about something else, "How long are you guys gonna stay here?"

Juliet wiped the red jelly, or what should be red jelly, from her cheeks due to the jelly-filled donuts and replied nonchallantly, "Oh, Harper's just accompanying me while I wait for Justin to come back from his monster hunting thing. So maybe all day, give or take."

Alex nodded slowly, before jumping in surprise by a sudden knock on the door. She glanced at her two friends before rushing to the door. She opened the door wide enough for her to get through and immediately closed it behind her. Mitchie blinked at the taller girl, confused at her quick actions. The brunette placed one finger on the singer's lips, making both of them slightly blush at the contact, but Mitchie kept quiet. Alex glanced at the girl before her. _I'll have enough time to check her out later._ She then held onto Mitchie's hand, leading down the stairs and out to the street.

Meanwhile, Harper and Juliet stayed in the loft.

"Did you hear anything, vampire girl? Anyone we know?" Harper asked the blonde undead.

Juliet could only shook her head, "No, Alex made sure he didn't talk." She paused before stating in wonder, "But the guy sure smelled like strawberries... Huh."

- - -

Mitchie found herself once again being lead by Alex by hand, but she didn't complain. _Her hips are swaying, her legs moving that completely shows off her cute little behind... I don't think I can complain._ She blushed when she caught herself checking out the older girl. But the singer had to admit, Alex looked more gorgeous than usual. And that's saying a lot when the rebel always looked beautiful. _So beautiful..._ Mitchie was brought out of her own musing when she realized that the both of them stopped moving and Alex's gave a cheeky grin.

"So I was walking, but then I realized that I didn't even know where you want us to go. So..." The middle Russo stepped aside and motioned the rockstar to go in front, "Lead the way, my lady."

The younger teen chuckled at Alex's cheesy line, but loved it anyways, "Sure thing, Romeo." Seeing the other teen's face fall, Mitchie chuckled and apologized, "Sorry, Lex. Just never thought you could be such cheesy mush."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Just don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to keep," Alex grabbed hold of the other teen's hand as they walked together down the busy street of New York. "So what do you have in mind for our date?"

Mitchie didn't reply immediately, wanting to just relish the moment they had right now. She couldn't help but smile like a girly when the word 'date' was uttered. Alex, on the other hand, couldn't keep her eyes off Mitchie's body. She wore her favorite leather jacket and a black top the hugged her curves that a dangerous deep down her front. But what the wizard loved the most were her legs. Mitchie stayed true to her rockstar status and was cladded in tight leather jeans accompanied with a ankle-high eather boot. It was a sight to see for the rebel. _God, I'd love those legs to straddle me and then-_

"Alex, eyes up." The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and felt blood rush up to her cheeks when she realized she got caught ogling her friend. "I guess the press were right. I got killer legs," Mitchie smirked confidently.

Alex could feel her cheeks burn, "No comment. Anyways, where we going? We've been walking for like ever."

Mitchie nodded towards the end of the street, "The place is just around the corner. Me and Caitie found it while we were looking around. It's a night cafe and club, in a way. You'll see."

They reached the stairs leading down to the obscured door. Alex read the neon sign that hung above them. _Live_ _Cafe._ Mitchie pushed the door open, followed by Alex, hand in hand. The brunette let her jaw drop when she saw the inside of the place. The whole area was dimly lit with a soft hue of different shades of color. The walls were decorated by artwork of paintings and metal creations. The place itself was huge than she expected. Over at the side was the bar for those legal, and then the rest of the space were used up by the a few sets of tables and seats, the dance floor, and the stage. The stage was empty; the DJ busied himself with mixing songs as groups of people gathered in the middle, jumping and dancing to the tune of the music. To say the least, this place was full of energy. Alex felt a tug on her arm and she glanced up to see Mitchie smiling at her.

"Wanna dance?"

Alex could only nod dumbly as she was being pulled through the crowd. A lump formed in her throat as the bodies of people pressed her body against Mitchie's. She felt her body hum in pleasure as the rockstar wrapped her arms around her neck as Alex instinctively placed her hands on the younger teen's waist. She trembled.

"I usually don't dance," the middle Russo muttered, only loud enough for Mitchie to hear through the booming music.

The Californian closed her eyes, bring their bodies closer together, "Just follow me."

They started out slow, just swaying gently side to side. Their hearts beating just as fast the music due to the proximity of their bodies. Alex bit on her lip and stared into the Mitchie's eyes; she was more confident. The singer understood, speeding up their pace just a little bit. Their bodies moved more freely and were in sync with each other. Alex felt her body tingle when they accidently brushed their hips together. She bit back another moan when someone accidently bumped her from behind making her body crash against Mitchie's. The rockstar struggled to keep her balance when Alex crashed into her. She felt pressure building up from her stomach traveling down south. They didn't stop though. They were lost in the music, lost in each other.

By now, Alex freely danced with no restraint. Their bodies connected, only to be separated by their clothes. Layer of sweat became to form on their foreheads. They no longer cared when their hips would clash together, in fact they waited for it. Their hands found each other, locking their fingers tight as their bodies continue to dance.

"Mitchie..."

The music stopped. The trance between them broken. They stayed there, bodies pressed together, with their chests heaving for air. The crowd around them commenced into a roar of applause. Everyone was stoked. Not them. Instead of joining everyone else in cheers, they stayed put. The teens focused on each other, not caring about the world about them. Right now, it was only them. Mitchie cleared her throat.

"Well that was... That was fun."

Alex took a step back, combing through her soft curls, "Uh, yeah. Um, hey I'm going to go to the restroom for a bit. Do you mind getting drinks while I'm gone?"

The younger teen nodded softly and flashed a smile with Alex returning it. The brunette turned and mapped her way through the crowd that was slowly dispersing. She didn't have too much difficulty finding the restroom with a huge, pink neon sign saying "Girl's Restroom" hovering over a closed door. She went through the door, surprised at how clean it is despite it being a public restroom. Alex checked all the stalls, satisfied that all were empty. _And clean._ She chuckled softly to herself. She went back to the door and locked it shut before standing in front of the mirrors. She grimaced at her reflection.

Her hair was a mess. Her clothes all ruffled and out of order. She made a pouty face. The wizard, being a wizard, reached for her wand discretely hidden within her boot. She muttered an improv spell and in just that one moment, she looked fresh and ready to go. Alex turned side to side, checking herself before nodding in approval. _I look good, but..._ A thought brought itself to her. The _dancing _just a few minutes ago. She couldn't ignore that fact that she liked it. _No, I _loved _it. _

Alex groaned. She fucking loved it and she didn't know what to make of it. What was that? It was some kind of connection. It was like a spell casted on only the both of them. It was... _Hot._ It was hot, Alex concluded. She's still a teenage girl with raging hormones after all.

For the time being, Mitchie busied herself trying to get drinks for Alex and herself. She struggled to keep her balance now that mostly everyone from the dancefloor now crammed towards the bar. She pressed through bodies and extended her hand out in front of her. Her fingers brushed through a hard, smooth top and then she pushed forward. Mitchie gave out an exhausted sigh as she finally made it through. She heard a loud sound of some guy clearing up his throat which made her glance up in front of her. _Oh..._ She blushed. She didn't realize the bartender was right there before her, impatiently waiting for her order.

"Uh, can I have two cherry cokes, please?"

The bartender simply nodded and went to get it whilst getting the orders of others as well. She idly tapped the counter with her fingertips. Mitchie felt herself slightly pushed to the side by the people behind her. _These people are so rude._ She took a note to glare at the next person that bothered her. Bodies were everywhere, pressing against her, thus pushing her body into the countertop. Normally would continue thinking on how people are jerks sometimes. But just thinking about bodies pressing together reminded the rockstar how _Alex's_ body was pressed against hers. It reminded her of how their fronts molded so well with each other, reminded her on how delicious having near to no space between them felt.

She didn't know what it was, but she sure as hell enjoyed it. She enjoyed it a lot. Mitchie bit her bottom lip, tasting her lip gloss that's almost gone. She went through her pocket in her leather jacket. Bringing her favorite lip gloss up, she applied another layer of the strawberry flavored substance. She frowned with the realization how her hair must be. _I probably look gross. _She attempted to comb her hair with fingers, but she still managed to feel icky. She gave up when her drinks were served. _Oh looky, it's served in cans._ Mitchie rolled her eyes. It was good enough.

The rockstar fought through the bodies once again. She blushed when she just couldn't help but think how she'd rather have Alex's body pressing against her instead of these strangers. She stumbled when she was finally set free from the crowd. Just in time too, Alex just went through the door looking good as new. Mitchie quirked her eyebrows. How did she do that? _It's like magic._

Alex scanned the cafe, searching for her 'friend'. She spotted Mitchie at an empty table and made her way over there. Mitchie eyed Alex as she walked towards her. She smiled when the brunette sat across from her, handing the can of cherry coke. Alex muttered a thanks, thumbing the cool aluminum can aimlessly. The singer sensed the awkward tension between them, and she wanted to break it immediately.

"So Alex, what do you think so far about this place?"

She didn't reply immediately, rather she took her time absorbing everything from where she sat. Alex couldn't help by laugh to herself and share a thought.

"This place is actually pretty cool. Plus the restrooms are clean."

Mitchie brought a hand up her lips and let out a dramatic gasp, "Oh my god, really? I've got to see that!" She motioned to rush towards the restroom, but flopped back on the seat giggling along with Alex. The tension was no more.

"But seriously Mitchie, this place is amazing and we've only been here for like, what, around a half an hour?" The brunette paused to take a sip of her coke, "Hey, will there be any bands tonight?" She nodded towards the stage still empty.

Mitchie hummed knowingly, "Actually, there's gonna be a performance in a couple minutes. I think you'd like it..?"

Alex nodded as a reply. She wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure what exactly. It bothered her how being with Mitchie could make her lose all her suave attitude and just turn into a speechless dork.

"So like," the rebel starts, "you dance really well." She smiled, but in her mind she couldn't help but call that lame.

Mitchie quirked her eyebrows and giggled at how Alex seemed to act, "Um, thanks? You're not so bad yourself for someone who doesn't dance." The singer winked, satisfied when Alex's face reddened.

The New Yorker eyed the cafe once more, this time noticing people watching them and talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. She felt uneasy, not being used being the main topic in conversations. She thought that over again. _Okay maybe a lot of people do talk about me, but not like this!_ Mitchie turned to see what made the older teen seem conscious, and sighed when she realized what it was.

"I guess I didn't pay them enough," she grumbled softly to herself.

Alex gaped her mouth open and leaned forward on the table, "You did what?!"

Mitchie giggled weakly, "You didn't think I'd go out publicly like this without getting anyone on me, did you? I paid the manager to keep it on a down low and to make sure anyone who's in here won't do anything that's invading my privacy." She shrugged when Alex continued to stare at her in disbelief, "It's fine. It's just money."

"You must be loaded then," the brunette stated. "Glad to know I hit the jackpot," she laughed when Mitchie slapped her lightly on the arm for the offensive comment.

"Take that back!"

Alex shook her head, "Nope."

The rockstar motioned to slap the older teen again, but Alex was ready this time, catching her hand mid-air. Mitchie struggled to smack the rebel, but her hand was held tight by Alex. She blushed when Alex locked their fingers together and brought it down on the table. The middle Russo smirked in triumph.

"You know I'm kidding, Mitchie baby," she whispered huskly.

Hearing those words made Mitchie flushed in the face. Her cheeked burned even more when she felt sensation course through her body and then stop _down there. _

"I-you...what?" She was left stuttering. "Uh..."

The Californian was interrupted by a loud boom from a microphone up on stage. It was the manager.

"Ahem, excuse me everyone. So there'll be a LIVE performance tonight, right now. Listen, I don't know if you know the person, but she's one hell of a singer. Young, too. Not a lot of people know her...And you know I'm lying right? She's probably the most famous teen as of right now. And guess what, she's singing right here in this cafe. Give her a round of applause, guys." He cupped the microphone momentarily and whispered to the stage director to use a spotlight, "Give a round of applause for Mitchie Torres!"

A bright light casted on Mitchie, making her squint a little and smile dryly. She waved politely at the crowd that was screaming her name and roaring. She turned to face Alex only to see her with her eyes and mouth wide open.

"Surprised?" She lifted her arms into a lame 'ta-da!' pose.

"Mitchie, come on right up here," the manager called out.

"Enjoy the show, Lex," she kissed her fingertips and blew it to the shocked brunette and rushed towards the stage.

Mitchie stepped up the stage and shook the manager's hand politely. She grasped the mic stand and grinned when sounds of hands smacking together and cries of cheers are heard. She looked over at Alex who's watching her intently. Her lips curved into a smile just the sight of the brunette sitting there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She giggled when the room got louder, "So I'll only be able to sing two songs tonight." The room immediately protested. "I know guys. But I'm sort of a little busy right now. So the first song I'll sing is by request. Just chant whichever song you want me to sing, and then the second song I'll sing is a new one. I just finished it recently and uuh," she glanced towards her friend, "I wrote it for a special person I just met. So anyways, request guys?"

The crowded grew louder, each shouting songs by her. One song stood out more than the others though.

"DON'T FORGET! DON'T FORGET! DON'T FORGET!"

The singer thumbed the stand awkwardly. She expected it. It was fan favorite after all. Some volunteering band members set up behind her.

"Okay guys, I think I get it. So like, when I wrote this song, it wasn't really personal. But I guess that changed..." Mitchie fidgeted with the stand and stared out towards the crowd, "I'm pretty sure you guys already know about it. I got my heart broken."

"Shane's a douchebag!" A random fan screamed out from the crowd.

Mitchie laughed dryly as the intro notes start to play, "Yeah. Actually, he's a major asshole. I really did 'love' him, but we all have to move on. So this is for all the crap I went through with him."

She shut her eyes, "_Did you forget that I was even alive?" _Her first words reverberated around the whole room, everyone was captivated. From her seat, Alex could feel Mitchie's voice drip with emotion. She made sure that she'd note everything, not wanting to miss at all.

The song continued with Mitchie putting her heart into it. Somewhere in the middle, the crowd joins in for the chorus. The cafe now filled with Mitchie's soulful voice and grim words accompanied with the fans' eager chant.

_"And at last all the pictures have been burned."_ The mood changed. It was only her voice now with the violin playing in the background. She sang in hushed tones, tears beginning to welp up in her eyes. But she wouldn't let them fall. It wasn't worth it.

_"Don't forget..."_

An eerie silence fell upon them. Mitchie took in a breath of fresh air, and that's when the crowd roar in excitement. She glanced again at Alex, seeing her cheering just as enthusiastically as the rest. She cleared her throat, waiting for the noise to die down.

"Well, I'm glad that was over with." She eyed backstage, "Um, can I have my guitar please?"

Someone from the side, with guitar at hand, gave the singer her beloved Custom Gibson guitar. She brushed her fingers against the familiar instrument, tuning it as she talks.

"So this second song is sort of silly, but I was inspired 2 days ago by Mario Kart." She laughed when everyone had a 'Wtf' face, "Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I wrote it for my friend."

Mitchie glanced nervously at Alex before smiling softly. She hovered her fingers over the fretboard, feeling for the right chord. She strummed the first notes, and then sang away.

_I'll be your princess and you'll be my toad  
You'll follow behind me on rainbow road  
You'll protect me from red shells wherever we go  
You promise_

_And the finish line is just around the bend  
You paused this game so our love will never end  
Let's go again_

_A blue shell is coming and you went ahead  
You hanged before me so it'll hit you instead  
"Never look back 'cause I'm down but not dead  
I'll catch up to you"_

Alex grinned at Mitchie knowingly. Her heart fluttered already just by hearing Mitchie's voice, but when she sang about _that, _it just made her grin like an idiot. She giggled when Mitchie saw her and winked back. She sand the last verse quickly and bowed politely. She handed her guitar to the backstage guy, saying she'll pick it up tomorrow morning. The Californian waved again to the crowd before hopping off the stage. She jogged her way through the crowd who were separating as if Mitchie was Moses. The brunette, who clapping softly to herself, raised a questioning brow at the incoming teen.

"Mitchie, what are you-"

"I don't know, but I feel like running," was her only reply before Alex felt her hand being taken by Mitchie and then lead out to the cafe.

Footsteps reverberated in sync with their beating hearts. Their laughs echoed across the empty buildings of New York. Both were unaware with whatever the hell they were doing, but they enjoyed themselves anyways. They slowed down into swift strides, still giggling to each other in absolute bliss.

"That was odd," Alex starts as their joint hands swing as they walk, "but it was fun."

The wizard noticed the street they were on. _Eighth Avenue._ A thought came to mind, she knows what to do now. And yes, she _just_ figured what she'll do for the date. She noted the towering, impressive buildings. They were nearby. As they continued talk, Alex checked if rows of trees were seen. _There._

"Hey Mitchie, want to do me a favor?" She tried to act casual.

The younger teen shrugged, "Yeah sure. What do you want me to do?"

Alex hopped in front of her and enclosed her arms around Mitchie's shoulders.

"Close your eyes," she whispered breathly as she brushed her lips against the rockstar's ear.

Mitchie felt goosebumps form all over her body and blushed, "U-Uh, o-okay."

She leaned forward against Alex's front and shut her eyes. She felt Alex backed up to check if she was truly closing her eyes before turning around and catching both of her hands behind Alex. The brunette took one steady step. Mitchie took one as well. Alex took another step, Mitchie followed. Aware that everything is safe, Alex walked a normal, but steady, pace towards her destination. They walked a steady length, enough to make the Californian curious.

"Alex, where are we going?"

She felt the girl before her shift until she's only holding one hand, with her palm down and Alex's palm up. She guessed that Alex was now facing her.

"Just a few more. Watch your step, the floor is steeping up," Her voice was close to Mitchie's face. She then made sure to be aware where she was walking into. It felt like they were going up somewhere. _But where?_

"Okay, now stop." She stopped.

Alex motioned her to face a certain direction, before letting go. The darker haired teen frowned, but it was taken away when she felt slim arms wrap around her waist and a chin resting on her right shoulder.

"Open your eyes, Mitch." Mitchie shivered, not just from the cool night air, but as well as from Alex's closeness.

She slowly open her eyes, blinking furiously as her vision tried its best to focus. When all became clear, she couldn't help but gasp. The sight before her was amazing. They were on a bridge that ran above a huge lake. She could see the peaks of buildings meet the skyline. City lights illuminated the whole lake scenery. The lake itself was breathtaking. The water rippled calmly under the wind. Mitchie giggled when she saw a line of ducks paddling their way on the surface.

"Alex, where is this place? It's so pretty!"

The brunette chuckled, "Mitch, how could you _not_ know where we are right now. It's like saying you don't know what the Statue of Liberty is."

Mitchie pouted, "Well, that place is practically a national landmark! You can't use that to compare."

The rebel snorted and took a step back at stared at Mitchie in disbelief, "Mitch, if Statue of Liberty is a landmark. Then how could this_ not_ be one too? Come on, think."

The singer faced the scenery again, contemplating. She stared at awe as the water reflected the city; its soft ripples disfiguring the image, yet still possessing beauty. She could see the trees cluster together along the perimeter of the landscape. Where could you find something to natural in New York? Those could usually be seen on the outskirts of New York City where the slightly underdeveloped cities stand. But this place looked as if it was at the heart of New York, the center of it all. _The center. _Her mouth formed an 'O' and blushed at her obliviousness. They were in Central Park.

Mitchie could hear the other teen giggle at her realization making her face flushed only to make Alex laugh even louder. By that time, the singer's cheeks burned from embarrassment. Alex watched her, smiling at how cute she looked like. She couldn't restrain herself but kiss Mitchie on the cheek. It's safe to say that both of them enjoyed that. The New Yorker hummed in thought, before notifying that she'll be back in a few seconds.

When Alex's figure disappeared from sight, Mitchie shivered. She missed her already, but fortunately, true to her words, Alex came back in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Mitch, come over here. I want to show you something," she yelled from the end of the bridge and then walked under it. Mitchie followed, curious as ever.

When she got there, she was surprised to see a rowboat stationed on the edge of the land.

The younger teen pointed at the "How did you get that?"

Alex stared at the boat and then at her and shrugged, "Um, magic? But whatever, come on in, we're riding it!" She climbed into it and brought a hand for Mitchie, which she took.

The paddles moved against the water in a swift matter, and they were motion. The view was even better on the lake. Mitchie glanced at Alex as she rowed the boat, smiling when Alex glanced at her as well.

"You know when I think of boats and lakes," Alex starts, "I think of the swan lake scene from the Notebook."

"Oh wow, trying to re-enact the scene, Lex? How much more romantic can you get?" Mitchie smirked.

Alex stopped paddling and stared at her sincerely, "I'm not re-enacting the scene. _This_ is so much better than that. You're in it."

The star's heart fluttered. She fumbled to let out words, but couldn't find her voice to. She ended up just fumbling with her fingers on her lap, not returning the brunette's gaze. Tension grew. Mitchie felt something gnawing at her heart when, through her bangs, she saw Alex's face darken. She could've sworn a incoherent mumble of 'sorry' come from the brunette. It didn't make her feel any better. She just didn't know what to do.

Mitchie glanced up when the rebellious teen cleared her throat, "I think it's getting late. We should head back." It wasn't even a minute when the boat bumped up against the shore under the bridge.

They sat there in silence, each hoping the other would get up first. Alex sighed. She decided to get up first, climbing out without a word. Mitchie didn't want that.

"Alex, wait!"

She tried to catch up to the brunette but yelped when her foot slipped from the wet mud. She shut her eyes, awaiting for the painful impact that will soon follow. It never came. Instead of the hard, cold ground that she expected, Mitchie felt something soft, warm envelope her into a hug. She glanced up to see soft, brown eyes staring back at her with raw emotion.

"Clumsy girl," her voice tuned down to a whisper.

"A-Alex?" She was damn stuttering again.

Alex steadied the teen in her arms before pressing forward, "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry..." Mitchie could've sworn she had better speech skills than this.

The rebel took another pursuing step with Mitchie unknowingly taking a step back, "Sorry for...what exactly?"

Mitchie's heart raced, "For not saying anything. I just didn't know what to say. It was sweet. You're sweet. And I-" She let out a frustrated sigh when she realized she was rambling. When she opened her eyes, Alex seemed to be closer than just a few seconds ago.

The taller teen tilted her head, "What were you trying to say, Mitch?" She smirked, obviously amused.

Mitchie tried again, "I-I don't know what I'm feeling. When I'm with you, I get this feeling. I'm not sure what it is. I just... It's pretty confusing."

Alex placed her hands beside Mitchie's head, one on each side, against the bridge wall. _Wait, when was there a wall behind me? When did it get so hot? When did my heart beat faster? _She gazed at Alex. _When did Alex look so extremely close and sexy right now? _

The singer tried to push a forming lump in her throat when her back was pressed against the bricks as Alex's body molded against her front. She tried to bit back a moan at the feeling of the body in close contact once more. She involuntarily closed her eyes so she could just _feel._ Feel the brunette's hot breath against her own lips. So close...

"So what are we going to do about it?" It was so close, just one twitch could bring their lips together.

"I," Mitchie trembled when just uttering words made her lips brush against Alex's, "I don't kiss on first dates."

The wizard snorted, "Well I was never really good at following rules anways."

That was enough for Mitchie. Whatever nonexistent space between them was truly nonexistent now. Mitchie felt her eyes roll back in bliss under shut eyes with the feel of lips finally caressing her own. It felt like kissing rose petals; a soft, sweet first kiss. The hands that once grasped on the wall were now placed on her, one on her cheek and another holding their hands together. Air started to become a need for the both of them causing them to separate.

The singer had only a few chance to recatch her breath before lips crashed against hers in urgency. It lost all of its sweetness. The kiss filled with need. Mitchie felt her knees buckle when she felt Alex's slick tongue run along her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gave it to her.

The best way to describe it was that Mitchie Torres was in an absolute state of Euphoria. There was no way it could get better. She spoke too soon.

A frustrated groan left her lips when their contact was no more, before trembling when hot lips attached on her neck, sucking like Edward fucking Cullen. Mitchie didn't even brain function to register the hands on her hips. She gasped when she felt Alex playfully nip at her neck, moaning when she was reminded of their first day together.

"A-Alex," her inability to speak was caused by warm, roaming hands now on her stomach. "Oh my god."

She didn't bother to try again, instead burying her fingers into Alex's soft curls. Mitchie slightly ran her nails on the brunette's scalp as Alex left love bites on her jugular vein. The wizard moaned at the ministration. Mitchie tried to bite back a groan just from hearing those gorgeous sounds emit from the rebel's lips. _It's so god damn sexy._

"Alex?" It was just but a soft mumble.

The teen continued to suck on the nape of Mitchie's neck. Yes, she loved it but if she had another hickey again, Caitie would NEVER let it go. _Oh my god, are those her hands under my shirt?_

"Alex!"

The young wizard snapped out of trance, jumping back in surprise, her hands shying away from Mitchie's body. Mitchie's body felt neglected already.

"I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Oh my god, so sorry," the rebel repeatedly apologized thinking she went too far.

Mitchie shook her head and pecked the lips of the rambling teen to shut her up. She stayed silent immediately. The singer hugged Alex close to her before bring her lips against the rebel's once more. Alex moaned in surprise until she regained control and gently pushed the shorter girl against the the wall once more, relishing the contact between them. The wizard loved the sounds Mitchie made whenever she did this or that. It was purely music to her ears. She instinctively moved to attack Mitchie's neck again only to be stopped again.

"Mitch, what now!"

"You're not going to give me a massive hickey on my neck. Hands under my shirt is okay, but hickey on the neck is a no-no," Mitchie said a matter-a-factly.

Alex was appalled, "W-What! You can't do that! I love your neck," she glanced down and an idea manifested. "Mitch, how often do you wear tops that go _that_ low down you chest?"

"Never. Why are you smiling lik-" She got her answer when something warm and wet ran along her shirt line._ Oh._

She sighed as Alex continued her magic. Mitchie decided to play around a little bit and let her hands explore. She dropped her arms down and dragged her palms along Alex's side, recieving a moan in approval from the older teen. She then rested it on her hips. She noticed the how the brunette's shirt rode up a little, exposing skin to Mitchie. She felt the desire to touch it and she didn't restrain that need.

"Mmmm," came from her lips as Alex nipped a little bit harder when Mitchie's hand traveled up her stomach. She could feel the skin shiver violently under her touch. Alex bucked hips forward involuntarily, eager from Mitchie's exploration. The singer gasped when she felt hips slammed against hers. She instinctively rock her hips back making them both moan as white hot flash of pleasure coursed through their bodies building at the bottom of the stomachs.

"Alex."

Alex brought her attention to Mitchie's lips now, murmuring softly against it, "Yes?"

The rockstar tried to calm herself down as best as she can, "I think we should get home." She pointed out the complete darkness that now swallowed Central Park.

"Do-" Peck. "We-" Peck. "Have to?" Alex finished with a longer kiss.

Mitchie giggled at the brunette's complaint, "Yes we have to. Now down girl. Keep your lips to yourselves."

The wizard pouted, "One more and we'll go."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and leaned forward, intending it to be short, only to be caught up into another deep kiss. She moaned and struggled to break it, but it felt so good. She nipped at Alex's bottom lip, emitting a contentful sigh from the rebel, before finding the will power to separate.

"There. Now let's go," she turned before she was sucked into Alex's sex mojo again.

Alex watched at Mitchie's retreating form certainly enjoying the view she had. She ran her tongue long her bruised lips before chuckling to herself. She had Mitchie's lipgloss on her. She shook her head, not that surprised, before running to catch up to the star.

It tasted like strawberries.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Here's another chapter. You know, I'm starting to think you guys are just waiting for some REAL action since chapter four got _13 reviews_, while the long chapter five only got _**6 reviews.**_ That's why I wrote this chapter. Not too graphic, but just enough to satisfy you guys (: Trust me, you'll get Rated M soon. You know what I think is funny? I sometimes create typos by typing out "Demi" or "Selena" on accident. I hope I'm not the only one. By the way, I realized while I was writing that empty streets in New York is impossible unless it's a really deserted, and crappy area where kids should never run through...but go along with it. New York has finally slept! Oh and I think I accidently wrote similar scene from another Demena fanfic, sorry fellow writer, but I remember I loved your date scene chapter!! -a few minutes later- **I took the liberty to look it up to give credits to Mangoliner for writing "Love Story: Chapter 4" Seriously, you MUST update soon. (:**

Random Fact: I wish I can watch Demi Lovato live so I can be there in person while she makes those "Don't Forget" speeches at every show ):

Another random, but terryfying fact: I almost deleted this chapter when it was almost finished because I accidently clicked "remove." I know right? My heart literally jump. PHEEW.

By the way,** "Mario Kart Love Song" by Sam Hart**. I shortened the song here because I didn't want to drag it on. Check it out for the full version (:

Sorry for the delayed update again. I'm stressing over schoolwork right now AND my laptop broke so I have limited use on my parent's laptop. But make sure to review, I always love seeing review alerts when I check my email. But review, this chapter is way beyond longer than I expected. No, I take that back. This chapter is FUCKING LONG. It's a treat (also a way so I can get 10+ reviews). GOAL: More then 10+ reviews!! Think you can do that? GO GO GO! I'd love to be spoiled :D **P.S: Dawn8808 hasn't reviewed yet! -dramatic sob- **

Alex is a pro Vampire! :D Hahaha, I have no idea what compelled me to write that out randomly. Ta-ta for now (:


	7. Drop, Drop, Drop

"Mitchie, would you stop pacing." The dancer whined, "Damn it, you're making me dizzy."

Mitchie ignored her and continued to pace around their hotel room causing Caitie to roll her eyes. The singer couldn't help it! Her nerves were getting the best of her. It was the morning after her date with Alex, but one giant question loomed over her head. _What the hell are we? _The date was amazing. The kisses were even better. She reached the other end of the room and in turn, faced the other way to pace some more. She practically said 'I like you' right? Mitchie stopped. And they did do some _certain_ things while kissing. She felt her cheeks burn and started to walk again. She yelped when she felt something tug her arm.

"Seriously, Mitch. What the hell are you thinking about?" Caitlyn pulled onto the teen's arm so that Mitchie sat on the bed beside her. "What's got you all worked up?" Mitchie didn't answer, only to start picking on her nail polish.

"I... Well," she paused. Thoughts of a certain brunette's lips attached along her shirt line surfaced in her mind. _Wow._ "You know... I'm thinking of... stuff."

Caitie made a face, "Uh okay. Stop picking your nails!" Mitchie jumped from the sudden volume and pouted when her tall friend laughed. She waited until Caitie got her composure back, "Listen, we haven't really hung out together since I started going to the rehearsals." She placed her arm over Mitchie's crossed legs, "So I was thinking if you wanted to come with me to dance practice today? Whatcha think, Mitch?"

The singer blinked. An image of Alex appeared in her thoughts. "I don't know... I was planning on visiting Alex today." Mitchie raised a perfect brow, "Besides, isn't it against policy to bring someone because it'll 'distract' the dancers." She quoted 'distract' for emphasis.

She only got a snort from her friend. "Like that will stop me. I don't follow the rules all the time."

_"I," Mitchie trembled when just uttering words made her lips brush against Alex's, "I don't kiss on first dates."_

_The wizard snorted, "Well I was never really good at following rules anways."_

Mitchie flinched as Caitlyn snapped her fingers in front of her once glazed eyes. Her mind was going against her. It can't stop thinking about last night. She couldn't help but cast her gaze toward the ground frown. Caitie noticed.

"Hey, did I say something wrong? Sorry... But like, I missed you Mitch. I rarely see you anymore and you ALWAYS spend your time with Alex." The rockstar flickered her stare toward her friend when Alex was mentioned. "To be honest, I'm sorta getting jealous. I mean seriously, I need my Mitchie Time. We're best friends right? Please don't say I'm replaced already."

Hearing those words from her best friend's lips gave her a painful pang of guilt course through her entire body. Mitchie didn't think Caitie would be affected this much. She got too caught up following Alex like a puppy. She frowned again before reaching for her friend's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I didn't realize it. I'm sorry, Caitlyn. I... I just didn't know." Mitchie became frantic, "You should've told me! I didn't mean to neglect you like that. I've been a bad friend lately haven't I? Oh my-hmmph." Her lips were covered with Caitie's delicate hand.

Caitlyn chuckled. "Wow, Mitch. Sorry I got you all crazy, didn't mean to. It's not that bad, I get it. I was busy so you had to do something about it. But I'm going to ask you again. Do you want to go with me to my practice? Heck, you're a pretty good dancer and you know it." Mitchie blushed as her best friend gave her a knowing smirk, "I've seen you dance. Who would've thought squeaky clean Mitchie Torres could dance so _dirty._"

Mitchie gawked at her before instinctively grabbing for a pillow and smacking it right in Caitlyn's cocky face. At first, Mitchie was scared as the pillow fell from her friend's face to reveal a very, very creepy glare. Before she could make a run for it, she gave out a loud 'Oof' as Caitie already tackled her to the floor. She didn't even have time to express her pain from the fall as she felt Caitie's fingers brush against her stomach. Laughter fell from her lips as her friend used her sensitive stomach to tickle her.

"Say that you're coming with me." Mitchie's mind was not being clean today and Caitie straddling her was not helping.

"What–ha–did you just–oh my god ha–say?" _Come is not a good word to use right now._

The dancer raised a confused brow, but repeated herself anyways, "Say that you're going with me today." _Oh she meant that._ Mitchie's face was flushed from her dirty thoughts and her constant giggles as Caitie continued her completely innocent ministration.

Her chest heaved as it worked double time to fill her lungs with much needed oxygen. Tears started to form from her eyes and no laughter rang across the hotel room. "Okay, Caitie! I give! I'm going with you, just let me breath again!" Fingers left her stomach as Mitchie quickly gasped for air. She glared at her friend only to see a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Good, now get dressed for some dancing, missy!"

- - -

Her fingers hovered over her blackberry and called a familiar number. Mitchie brought it to her right ear as Caitie and she walked side by side on the busy streets of New York. Her dancer friend gave her a questioning look, wordlessly asking who Mitchie was calling. The shorter girl just gave her a knowing gaze causing Caitie to roll her eyes and walk few steps ahead.

_"Hello? Mitchie?"_ Alex's voice projected through the small speakers. Just hearing it made Mitchie feel a little squeamish.

"Uh, hey Alex. I was just letting you know that I can't make it today..." She trailed off.

Mitchie could tell that Alex brought the phone down and then heard incoherent chatting before Alex came back on the line, _"What? Wait oh, that's GOOD!"_

The star's face scrunched up in confusion and hurt, "Good?"

_"Oh, crap. No! I didn't mean it like that? I just-"_ Mitchie hears something fall on the ground and a quiet 'shit' from Alex, _"I'm just really busy right now. I'm just really glad you found something else cause if you came here you probably would've been bored to death. Shit, listen, Mitch, I really gotta go. I'll talk to you later okay? BUH-BYE!"_

Alex cut the line off after cussing again. "Okay... bye?"

She walked slowly before stopping completely. A shadow loomed over her:

"Hey Mitch, you okay there? What'd she say?" Her friend rubbed the side of her arm in concern.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine. She just told me she's busy and that it's good that I found something to do." Mitchie gave out a small smile to reassure Caitie, "No big deal really. Where's your dance studio?" She buried her hands inside the front pocket of her oversized gray sweater trying to warm up during the December chills.

"Oh, okay cool.." Caitie nodded towards a relatively tall building, "Good thing you asked. We're here. Well sorta. We have to go up at least 3 floors and well... I should stop talking. Let's go!" Mitchie felt her hand being held before feeling herself being dragged into the building.

One of the first things Mitchie noticed was how the building was really, really clean. They passed through the lobby quickly as Caitie kept a fast pace causing some odd stares from passing people. The rockstar could also chuckle nervously and smile as she was dragged along. She gave out a sigh when she finally saw the elevators close by hoping it would lessen her embarrassment. She frowned when Caitie didn't seem to notice at all.

"Um... Caitlyn? The elevators are right over there. You sort of passed it," Mitchie's voice was low as the elevators looked farther away than before.

She received a laugh from her tall friend, "Are you kidding? We're taking up the stairs. Work them thighs off, Torres!"

Mitchie felt her jaw drop, "Since when were you an exercising guru? And fyi, I happen to know that my thighs are great." She tugged her hand from Caitie's grip and crossed her arms upon her chest. "Ryan Seacrest even said so."

She tried to keep a straight face only to burst laughing along with Caitlyn, who was leaning against a wall as she held her stomach. "Oh man, someone's conceited. Come on, you lazy bum," Caitie opened the door for the emergency stairs, making Mitchie to frown. "Up the stairs now."

"Ugh, I can't believe you're making me doing this. You're dancing routine better be good cause if it isn't I would-"

"It's funny how you can be a diva sometimes. Come on, we're getting late. Only about 5 flights of stairs, so stop complaining." Caitlyn hooked her arm with Mitchie's.

After 7 exhausting sets of stairs, they finally made it into the dancing studio. It was huge. The room was shaped as a rectangle, with one long side used as a full wall mirror while the other side was a window wall. Mitchie noticed the room was fully equipped with a surround sound system as music played through the speakers. The dancers were spread throughout the room, either stretching or syncing their bodies with the music.

"Hey, Mitch. I gotta introduce you to someone." Her attention averted to a beautiful brunette coming her way. She had to blink a few times because she could've sworn she was Alex.

The tanned woman stopped in front of them, nodding towards Caitlyn before sending a smile at Mitchie. The singer couldn't help but feel herself smile back. "This is Courtney, our lead choreographer. Courtney, this is-"

"Mitchie. I know. You've talked about her a lot, Caitie," Courtney grinned again causing Mitchie to blush.

Mitchie pouted, "You talked about me?"

"Don't worry, it's mostly _good_ things I've heard," the Latina, presumably, assured the teen.

"Yeah, _mostly,_" the younger teen snorted.

Courtney laughed. Mitchie noted how her laugh sounded perfect. "Well, it's nice to actually meet you. I was beginning to think I wouldn't. So um, are you going to be dancing with us?"

"Actually I-" She turned to face Caitlyn only to see her already across the room stretching. "Um yeah. Caitie persuaded me to go with her to the dance rehearsals." If it was possible, Mitchie noticed Courtney's smile grow bigger. "Do you mind if I join?"

"Oh no way. I just finished choreographing another piece. C`mon I'll show you." The older woman turned to one guy near the sound system, "Hey hit the new mix up, yeah?"

Mitchie felt her whole body tingle when Courtney suddenly held her hand and lead her in the middle of the dance studio. She moistened her bottom lip before biting it nervously. She watched as Courtney stopped and face right in front of her. They were only a foot apart. Courtney looked down as she held both of Mitchie's hands into her own. Mitchie's throat felt dry the second Courtney stared right into her eyes. A familiar beat started playing in the background, but Mitchie could hardly hear it when her heart hummed loud through her ears.

"So the first song is 'Drop It Low' by Ester Dean. Are you ready Mitchie?"

- - -

The teenager groaned and shut her eyes tightly. Mitchie landed her butt hard before letting her whole body collapse on the floor. They've been dancing for almost two hours now and her whole body felt so worn out. She took a deep breath, feeling her chest rise up and down trying to accommodate all the oxygen she used up. She groaned again when she tried to bend her knees up only to feel it tense up and fall limp on the hardwood floor. Mitchie could feel a presence hover over her, but she was too lazy to check who.

"Are you tired, Mitchie?" A familiar voice came to her hearing.

She opened one eye slightly to confirm that it was Courtney. "I can't believe you can do this every day. I'm dying right now." Mitchie moaned in pain to prove her point.

The older of the two giggled as she continued to whine and pout. "You'll get used to it. But you did you good today, can't deny that."

Mitchie finally brought her full attention towards the amused woman, "Says you. I mean look at you!" She grazed her stare up and down Courtney's body. Mitchie blushed. The girl standing before her was only wearing sweats and a cut out top that showed off her toned stomach. "You have _the_ body. I probably looked like a dying dog trying to dance."

"Right, don't try to flatter me."

"I'm just stating the truth," Mitchie said before she could even think it out.

They stared at each other for a while before Mitchie finally broke the eye contact.

"Um, if you don't believe me then do you mind coming to rehearsals to practice on the dance more? You know, since you _insist_ that you suck, why don't I help you get better at it?" Her eyes held so much sincerity that Mitchie couldn't help but agree.

"Okay," she shook her head in agreement with much difficulty for lying down on her back, "I'll go."

Courtney had an automatic grin on her face, "Great!" She brought a hand towards the younger teen, "Need a hand?"

Mitchie groaned again, "But I thought you meant practice next time, not right now. I don't want to dance anymore. It hurts, Courtney."

"Relax, Mitchie. You can go home and rest. I don't want to torture you more than I already have," her hand remained where it was.

The singer made a huge effort to grasp onto Courtney's offering hand and groaned once more as her body was heaved up. The older teen held her for support as Mitchie adjusted to balance herself with her two feet again. She smiled giving thanks to Courtney when she was okay.

"I can't wait for a good shower right now," Mitchie frowned. "I smell like a wet dog."

They walked together towards the door, before stopping.

"So I guess I'll see you soon in two days ish?" Mitchie asked.

Courtney nodded, "Yep. Two days…" She lingered, "It really was nice meeting you, Mitchie. And trust me; you really did dance _incredibly_ well. Not playing." She flashed a soft, sincere smile.

The Californian blushed, "Thanks. It wasn't all me, really. You're just a really good teacher." She grinned back.

"Thanks, feels nice to hear that from you." Courtney eyed the door and Mitchie could see sadness flash across her eyes, "I guess its goodbye for now. Later, Mitchie."

Mitchie went in to hug her, but Courtney brought out a hand to shake. Both of them giggled at the comfortable awkwardness as they figured out how to say goodbye. When one attempted to high five, the other went for a fist bump then vice versa.

"You know what, here." Courtney grabbed Mitchie's palm that was set for a high five then brought her body close to hers for a tight hug. "Bye Mitchie."

"Mmmm.." The singer closed her eyes and hugged back, "bye Courtney." She drew back and smiled before stepping out the door.

Mitchie had to be honest with herself. She felt happy as she skipped her way along the lobby and out into the streets of New York. She glanced at her phone before seeing a SMS text alert. She checked to see who it was from and smiled when it was from Alex.

Alex:

_Hey Mitch. Sorry I was in a rush when you called. Trouble came up. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay? Bye, there's still a lot of stuff going on right now._

The young singer frowned. Suddenly all the cheeriness she had vanished away and all she could feel was how much she missed Alex. Mitchie scanned the place where she stood, before deciding to surprise Alex and visit Waverly Substation. She felt her whole body get all bubbly in excitement with the thought of seeing her girl. _My girl? Is she mine?_ Mitchie sighed and pushed the thoughts away. She didn't want to complicate herself. She'll take it one step at a time.

Deciding that she should go back to the hotel and freshen up, Mitchie took the route back to where she and Caitlyn stayed at. She sighed. Her mind was reeling back to last night from the lack of distraction. She just wished she was with Alex right now. She just had to get ready quick because this whole thing was killing her. She had make sense of everything that happened. _God, I can't believe I can just not care and enjoy everything about it._

Confused as she is, she laughed at the irony of everything. _I left to get away from my problems only to have them here. _She couldn't help but chuckle though. Mitchie knew deep down that she wouldn't have it any other way when it comes to Alex. _Stop thinking and get ready already,_ she thought when she finally reached the hotel's entrance.

- - -

She walked along the street until she could finally see the substation from a distance. Mitchie turned into the alley where all the tiny stores were located. She eyed Late Nite Bite, careful not to get too close. _I wonder why Alex told me to stay away from that place. The owners can't be that weird._ The Californian girl took her time walking through Waverly Place. Trying to ignore the feeling of excitement growing, she admired the stone or brick walls that decorated some of the stores.

Mitchie slowed her steps as she reached the substation. "What the heck?"

The restaurant was pretty empty. She noticed a sign on the door flipped to the side that said 'CLOSED'. She grabbed onto the door handle and silently stepped in. Mitchie scanned quickly and saw no one inside. "So much for being busy, this place's practically deserted. Where's Alex?" She tip-toed towards the area inside the sub-train and checked there. _No one. I guess they went somewh-_ She flinched when she heard something. Mitchie instinctively hid against the wall. Looking around, she watched as the vault opens and out comes Alex. _And someone else?_

Alex held a blonde teen's hand as they stepped out the freezer. Mitchie watched as both of them whispered in hushed tones before realizing how her attention focused more onto Alex and her cute outfit today. She felt her cheeks heat up from the thought.

"You want me to what?" The brunette's voice echoed throughout the vacant place. "Why would it matter?"

The blonde sighed, "Just do it, Alex. Please, I have to make sure. What if.." Mitchie rolled her eyes when she couldn't hear a thing again.

She watched as Alex leaned in closer towards the other girl so slowly that Mitchie was sure that Alex was hesitant. The Californian silently cheered when her friend stepped back and shook her head.

"You didn't even do it!" The stranger stepped into Alex. Mitchie felt something churn inside of her. _Jealousy?_

Alex hopped softly and whined. Mitchie tried her best not to giggle at how adorable her brunette could be. "But Juliet, I did. I swear. You're fine, okay?" The rockstar watched as Alex started to pout only to suddenly feel the need to kiss them away.

The brunette sighed before leaning in closer… and closer towards 'Juliet'. Alex's face almost contacted with the blonde's before…

Mitchie shut her eyes. She didn't need to see it. Without thinking it through, she ran out the door as fast as she could, not caring if she was heard or caught. She rushed along the streets before her already sore legs couldn't take it anymore. The famous teen didn't care the pain setting in from forcing her legs too much. It helped. She'd rather feel the burn instead of the feeling her heart beating hard against her chest and as if it was dropping.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

Ohmygulay, I love you guys. I'll actually dedicate this A/N to_ y'all_ (Got that from Selena Gomez :). It'll be all about you awesome reviewers cause I love you so much (: **Btw, this author note has been on my profile for like a month or so, soooo like, some of them sorta doesn't make sense anymore LOL. **

**InfusedSour**: Thank you for reviewing my story. I'm glad you liked my dance scene even though I personally thought I could've done better. I hope you'll review more often (:  
**switchfoot13**: Ha, pro vampire indeed! Thank you for consistently reviewing. I love your story(s) by the way! (:  
**aznsmartalec**: Right after I just typed out your name I finally realize it means "asian smart alec." I laugh now at its hilarity :D I honestly thought it was just random letters put together. Shows how aware I am huh? Well anyways, thank you for being loyal and reviewing as much as as possible (:  
**DonH**: Whoa, fresh blood :] Thank you for reviewing  
**KittySquyres**: Is it pronounced like "squares" for your sn? :o Haha, whenever I read it I just pronounce like "_Sk-why-ers"_. Fail right? ANYWAYS, I'm glad I make your day(s). I would always wait for you review first thing in the morning whenever I update late at night. Thankyouthankyouthankyou!  
**thousand lies**: I hope you're not lying when you said my story's 'awesomely written like just... awesome!! xD' ;D Btw, I come to the conclusion your favorite word is awesome. Hahaha :D  
**Callian18**: Ha, I already replied to your review personally. Seriously, when I saw that smiley next to the death rate, my happy bar blasted through the roof. I have a thing for small, simple, and cute gestures :D  
**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan**: Oh man, I always love getting reviews from you. It's just so nice getting reviews from someone that made you want to start writing again, yah know? Thank you so much for inspiring me(: _You should thank her guys ;D_  
**Dawn8808**: Need I say anything? Hahaha (:  
**DreamBigToFallHard**: Oooh, more fresh blood. I'm glad you find it funny? I don't even know which scene you're talking about... I don't recall writing anything funny ._. I guess that just means I'm a natural, eh? ;)  
**ilovecellphones**: Aw, poo. I'm sorry I didn't satisfy your Demena needs. I probably didn't satisfy your needs in this chapter either. But in time you'll learn to love me as much as cellphones. You'll see ;D *a month and a couple weeks later* I think you already do love me LOL You know you do ;D  
**Evangeline Vera**: Yes, I'm FIFTEEN now. Young, huh? I'm not quite sure what you mean by having a clear sense of who I am. I'm pretty sure I know nothing about myself, I'm just going with it. But thank you for saying I have wicked talent. A kid that has no self-esteem whatsoever like myself needs it (:  
**bridgeisburning: **I tried to make it a good date, thank you for saying that (:  
**t **: You're so damn persistent LOL. Here's a damn update for you MFFEEEEER. Sorry, I got this ghetto talking lately and you just happen to be the late reviewer to get my recent talking style. Feel special bitch. Sorry... LOL. It's so fun. Btw, I sooo didn't leave TweetWorld as a cliff hanger. That in itself, is a oneshot. FOREVER. But I made a prequel of it, and hopefully a sequel soon. (: DAMN, you're review reply is hella long. Dipshit. JK :D

Review and Alert please! I looove them (: Ooh, if you have time, check out my oneshot "**TweetWorld"**and the chapter-fic prequel to that "**In Your Arms**" :D I wish there were a more subtle way to advertise my work, but this isn't youtube. I can't do subliminal messages like YT D:

**Sorry Note:** I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've been seriously busy, no joke. The end of the semester sucked the life out of me. And finals just made me kill myself and then resurrect myself to do 2 two hour test taking every day for one week. Yeah, last week of school before break was hell. BUT, I have a three week break now. HOPEFULLY, I can write more(: **I hope you haven't lost faith on me guys. **And then I got so busy that when I actually had free time, all I wanted to do was do nothing and accomplish nothing. Also, actually, I stopped writing cause I got mad at Demi. It's a really long story; if you're curious, review and I shall tell you next chapter. Really sorry again, you guys probably thought I died or something.

_**Fun Fact:**_One of my main excuses to not write was: "Eh, I gave them a 9000+ word chapter... I think that'll last them for a couple week.. or more..."  
_**Notsofun Fact: **_I wanted to update yesterday, which was my birthday, but fate was against me. My internet doesn't work so I have to use some lingering connection that goes off most of the time and is REALLY slow. For my birthday, I went out and stuff and then got a suprise get together and then when I was going to write, I had a black out. No bueno at all.  
_**Fun Fact #2: **_I wanted Mitchie to have a bad day in this chapter cause of what Demi did to me and my friends on that certain day LOL.

**Important Note: **Sorry it's short. I needed a filler right now, cause to be honest, I don't know what to do right now with this story. Seriously, I know how it'll end and everything. But I just don't know the events that'll lead to it. POBRE. Any suggestions guys? Please? I'll update more if I had a clue on what to write. It's so sad. All I can think about is how epic the ending would be and how it'll make the beginning of it's sequel even better. PLEEEEEEEEEEASE help me ): I'm honestly disappointed with myself with this chapter.

Story Alert, Review, Favorite, OR better yet, _Story Alert, Review, AND Favorite_ ;D


	8. First Kiss, Sort of

_Tick… tock. Tick… tock. _

Mitchie listened to the clock tick every second as she waited for the sun to shine through the hotel's curtains. Three days. It's been three days since she last saw Alex. She hasn't spoken to her, or spoken about her, in three days. As of right now, she's staring up the ceiling, noting every contour on it and how it could look like a dragon or even Mickey Mouse if she imagined hard enough. The distraught singer shifted on her side and checked her phone. 4:32 A.M.

She realized that in around 10 more hours it would be four days since she last talked the rebellious brunette. _Four fucking days._ The celebrity teen knew fully well she should be sleeping because in 7 more hours and 28 minutes she'll be dancing her butt off again with Caitie and Courtney. But she couldn't.

Even if she tried, Mitchie knew she couldn't sleep. She knows that a particular Russo is haunting her both when she's awake or even fast asleep. Alex Russo is on her mind and Mitchie knows it. She knows that every time she shifts on her bed and how her heart starts to feel numb again it's all because of Alex.

She sighed. Her eyes stung whenever she closed them and she wished so dearly to be able to just sleep to make it all go away. Mitchie moved her body again for the trillionth time tonight so that she faced the now familiar white ceiling. She placed her hand over heart to make sure it was still beating because she could've sworn it stayed silent for 5 minutes now. She couldn't feel a heartbeat. The singer closed her stinging eyes again. Her body's just too busy feeling how her heart's being too heavy and too numb to actually feel the faint heartbeat present.

_The brunette sighed before leaning in closer… and closer towards 'Juliet'. Alex's face almost contacted with the blonde's before… _

Her eyes snapped open. She almost forgot why she didn't get some sleep in the first place. Mitchie turned to her right side this time to face the other standard bed on the other side of the hotel room. She felt the edge of her lips twitch into a briefly smile when she found Caitlyn fast asleep only for it to form back into a thin line. Her fingers reached for her face. _Tears…_ She's crying and she doesn't know whether it's from the lack of sleep or the sudden image of Alex and a freaking blonde named Juliet. _I could settle with both reasons._

Mitchie turned to her other side and felt her eyes strain to adjust to the light her phone gave out. 4:48 A.M. She gave out a shaky breath. She wants to sleep. The teen snorted. _I just want to talk to Alex._ It made her mad when she thought that. It made her mad that she's spent three days trying to take the beautiful brunette out of her mind only to feel so ready just to call her right now and say 'I miss you.' She checked her phone. Nothing. Alex hasn't bothered to text or call at all. _She must be 'busy'._

She hugged her pillow. She blinked. 5:14 A.M. She's just waiting for time to pass by now. 5:47 A.M. She feels another tear slowly run down from the tips of her tired eyes. 6:32 A.M. Her head starts to throb painfully from the lack of sleep. She just wants to make it go away. 7:26 A.M. Mitchie gave out a last sigh before finally letting sleep wash over her.

* * *

The teen slowly lifted her eyes open. She felt so awake. Mitchie checked the time. 11:02 A.M. _Perfect timing._

"Sheesh, you're finally awake," Caitlyn's voice rushed through Mitchie's ears. She almost forgot she could hear something else other than ticking and tocking.

The singer groaned as she stretched awkwardly on the bed, "Morning Caitie." She blinked a few times before noticing Caitlyn sitting down on her bed looking ready to go. "Already ready to go?" Mitchie yawned out.

"Well, yeah. I tried to wake you up but you didn't even budge. I almost forgot how much of a heavy sleeper you are." Both of them smiles knowing how true that is. Caitie checks the clock too, "You have like 20 minutes to go and get ready. C`mon lazy, get up and dress." Mitchie groans and tugs the covers closer to her before yelping when Caitlyn snatches the covers, leaving her to shiver from the sudden rush of wind.

"Okay I'm up, I'm up. I'll get ready," the shorter teen sighed before glaring at her best friend. "You're not a very nice person when it comes to waking up people. You're a cruel, cold person, Caitlyn."

"Gee, thanks. Mitch, get up now or else." The rock star watches as her friend crosses her arms and stares at her in a demanding manner. She'll risk it.

Mitchie smirked, "Or else what?" Her smirked was wiped off her face when Caitlyn stepped forward. _Oh no._

"You asked for it," Caitie flashed a smile before shoving Mitchie off the bed.

She groaned out in pain when her body met the carpet floor. Mitchie sat up and glared at the dancer. She opened her mouth but immediately shut up when Caitie made a face. She knew better. The teen gave out a loud 'Hmmph' before strolling her way into the bathroom.

Before she knew it, she and Caitie were pacing their way to dance practice. Mitchie childishly smiles in amusement as a cloud of white mist form with every breath she exhales. The weather was beginning to become colder and colder as it nears to Christmas day. The young star links her arm with Caitlyn's to provide extra warmth as she cuddles within her sweater and scarf. Even with a leather jacket added as an extra layer of warmth couldn't shield both of them from the chills of December.

Everything blurred around Mitchie as they continued their path. All she could focus on was the syncing beat of her and Caitlyn's feet on the concrete floor, the freezing temperature, and the lingering feeling from her sleepless night. She yelped when Caitlyn decided to stop their steady pace abruptly.

"Caitie, why did you suddenly-" Words got caught as Mitchie looked over where her best friend held her attention. The magazine stand. Her eyes scanned through the shelves looking for anything that must've interested the tall dancer and found it.

Caitlyn loosened their linked arms before reaching into her pocket for loose change. Mitchie watched intently as the other teen bought a particular magazine and tried her best not to frown when Caitlyn browses through it with a smirk on her face. They continued to walk.

"I don't know why you even bought that." Mitchie stated dryly. Caitlyn ignored her.

"_Mitchie Torres spotted at Waverly Substation and caught with an unknown, but beautiful brunette._" Caitie read with an amused voice. "_The adored teen star looked uncomfortable when found but was lead upstairs by the other teen girl._" Mitchie couldn't help but feel the tip of her lips tug upward at the memory. "_Could this mysterious girl be a new best friend? Caitlyn was seen nowhere. Is she the one that will heal the celebrity teen's, Mitchie Torres, heart? _And the whole page talks about everywhere you guys went to. You guys went to that club? When was that?"

Mitchie blinked, "But I paid them to keep it quiet. So much for confidentiality." She ignored Caitie's face the screamed 'YOU PAID THEM?', "We went there a couple days ago. Oh look, we're here. Come on!"

They reached the elevators, much to Mitchie's relief, and right before she could hit the button, Caitie stopped her and her eyes averted to the ground before facing her, showing a sad expression.

"Hey Mitch, can I ask you something before we go up there?" Caitlyn's voice was soft. Mitchie suddenly felt uneasy. "Is something wrong? I'm not stupid. I know you haven't been sleeping well. The dark circles under your eyes sorta make it obvious."

The shorter teen rubbed her eyes, aware that she was indeed forming dark circles, "Caitie, I'm fine. Just losing a few hours of sleep, so what? Nothing I've never experienced when I was on tour. Now can we go?" She pushed the arrow button pointing up. The elevator slid open and both stepped right in. The ride up was quiet, and for the most part, awkward, but Mitchie was grateful. She didn't want to get into the conversation.

She spoke to soon.

"Alex called me..."

The singer's eyes widened and snapped up to stare at her best friend in surprise. Her body started to shake from shock, only to feel anger rushing through her veins. She quivered. _Why her, not me?_ It managed to piss her off even more.

"She.." The words passed her lips with great difficulty, "Alex called you? Why? What'd she say? What'd you tell her?" Urgency consumed her. _Why?_

"Mitchie, she-"

She cut her off, "Actually, nevermind. I don't want to know and I don't want to care." Mitchie crossed her arms and glared at the elevator doors as if waiting to see it freeze from her icy gaze. _I've held up this long, I'm not going to just let it go,_ she thought. She closed her eyes and sighed. _Even if I want to..._

She watched from the corner of her eye as Caitlyn debated whether she should continue or not, her mouth opening to speaking before shutting her lips tight all together. _Ding!_ The elevator opened and the two walked out silently. Mitchie let out a heavy and mumbled a soft 'sorry' to her best friend; she gave Caitlyn a half-hearted smile as she opened the door for the both of them that lead to the dance studio. The minute the glass door closed again, an excited voice greeted the two.

"Hey Mitchie," Courtney says happily, "`sup Catie." The petite dancer takes a sip from the water bottle before placing it on the floor. "Running a little late today?"

Mitchie stays quiet as Caitie shrugs at Courtney before walking over to the other side of the room for her spot. Mitchie, on the other hand, wanders off to the side with her arms wrapping around her own waist as she peers through the window. She brings up a hand to cover her mouth as she yawns, obviously still tired from the lack of sleep despite all her efforts. The dark-haired teen feels someone behind her and turns around to see Courtney with concern in her eyes.

"Mitch, you seem a bit off today. What's up?" Courtney places her hand on Mitchie's forearm lightly. The younger of the two couldn't help but shiver from the physical contact.

Mitchie clears her throat roughly, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, umm," she stalls. "I just didn't get enough sleep. You know those days when you feel like thinking for most of the night randomly? Well, it just happened for me. Thanks for caring, Court." She finishes it off with a big (fake) smile.

The younger teen verts her eyes away, feeling that Courtney didn't believe it at all, although the professional dancer gives her a quick nod and brings her hand to rub the side of Mitchie's arms comfortably. "Well, okay. If you want to rest up for a bit whenever we're dancing, just tell me." Courtney pulls Mitchie into a hug and Mitchie gladly accepts it with her whole body leaning against the older woman's. It didn't register to both of them the sound of a glass door opening and closing.

Although Mitchie's face was buried in Courtney's neck, she felt someone tap her friend's shoulder.

"Uhh.. Sorry. I was just looking for someone.."

The familiar voice made Mitchie's whole body stiff. She wanted to look up and face the owner of the voice, but instead, the star gripped onto Courtney tighter. Despite her efforts, the older woman managed to turn around to face a brunette New Yorker.

"I didn't mean to break the little love fest, but-" Mitchie tried her best to hide behind Courtney's figure, "Mitchie." _Crap._

"Hey Alex," her voice softer than usual as she spoke.

The brunette turns to Courtney, whom watched them in confusion and curiosity, "Is there some sort of separate room here?"

"Oh yeah, sure, it's right over-" The shorter brunette watches as Alex grabs Mitchie by the hand and goes off to the direction of the other room, hearing a faint 'excuse us' from the stranger, "there. Okay then."

* * *

The door slams shut.

"Okay, why have you've been ignoring me for the past, oh I don't know, four days. Four days, Mitchie!" Alex had her angry look on as she whisper-yelled at the other girl. She had the right to anyways. What surprised her was that Mitchie fired back.

"Oh so it's my fault? You're the one started the whole ignoring thing, Alex. Don't you blame it all on me," Alex watched in disbelief as her friend continued on. "You were busy right? Busy smooching some blonde chick at your place. Thanks for the honesty. Seriously. I should've known I was just your toy of the week. I can't believe you."

The taller teen exploded, "Whoa, what! Mitchie, I don't know what the heck you're talking about. Why would you think that?"

Mitchie leans back against the wall and crosses her arms in front of her chest as she rolls her eyes, "Need me to refresh your memory?"

Alex brings her arms up and gives a mocking 'pfft', "Enlighten me, why don't you since you happen to have it all figured out." The wizard immediately regretted her words as she sees Mitchie bite her bottom lip and her eyes became watery. "Mitchie.."

"I don't know how you did it, Alex. Now that I think of it, it's pretty pathetic on how I moped around for the past four days. I couldn't even sleep last night because I kept on thinking of the night where I went to your place and I saw you leaning in to kiss some blondy. I just.." The middle Russo felt her heart squeeze tight as she watches the star stumble on her words, "I just never thought you would play me like how Shane did."

"I.. Mitch.. I still don't know what you're talking about." Something clicked in her mind, "Wait. When did you come over my place?"

Mitchie faced the other way as she wipes a stray tear, "When you had something going on at the restaurant. I just wanted to pass by on the way home and I sort of spied on you while you were talking to that blonde girl." The star blushed in embarrassment despite her sadness.

Alex lightly gave herself a face slap, "Oh my god, Mitchie. It was you who slammed the door. I should've known that when Juliet said she smelled something strawberry."

"What?" Mitchie scrunches her face in confusion.

The wizard stumbled, "I mean, she thought she saw some dark-haired girl.. Running.. with a strawberry. But that's not the point!" Alex steps closer to Mitchie, "It's all a misunderstanding. I was just smelling her perfume.

"Alex, that doesn't make any sense at all. Why in the world would you-" Alex quickly cut her off.

"She was on a date with Justin. Uhh, and she needed me to check if she smelled good. Yeah! That's it. I was just.." Alex twirled a strand of her hair around her finger nervously, "Just helping my friend for a date."

The brunette gulped fearly as Mitchie eyed her intently, "You don't sound so sure."

Alex snorted, "Well, duh. It's just that Juliet is weird for making me smell her. Especially on a date with my nerd of a brother, Justin. It's just ridiculous, you know, the whole thing. I mean, pfft, seriously. Who does that?"

Mitchie was giving Alex a run for her money, "Then why was the place closed and deserted? That part doesn't make sense at all."

"Umm.. That.." Alex starts off slowly, "Was because Juliet is the daughter of the owners of Late Nite Bite, and her parents came in with her so my Mom wanted to be polite and close it for the day.. so that.. They could be civil upstairs."

_Believe me, please, _Alex silently prayed. She didn't know how she could keep on covering up the truth. "Okay."_ Yes!_ "God, now I feel even more pathetic. I did all those things for nothing," Alex felt her heart flutter as brown eyes stared straight at her own. "I'm so sorry, Lex. I was being so melodramatic that I didn't think of calling you to clear things up. Well actually, I was thinking of calling you but I was too bummed. Wow, I was so.."

"Mitchie." As much as Alex loved watching Mitchie being cute as she rambled on, she came to the studio for a reason. "Mitchie!"

"-should've called me and- huh?" The middle Russo couldn't resist to let out a soft laugh as Mitchie abruptly stopped talking and stared at her.

Alex flashes the rockstar a quick smile before suddenly bringing out a dark, red rose in her hand between them, "So basically, I called Caitie and asked if she knew anything. She just told me to come over here and apologize for whatever I did wrong." She rolled the thornless flower between her fingers, "I just thought the rose would help with my apology, but now that we got everything cleared up it's just a little gift, I guess. Here."

Mitchie takes it with a smile, before raising an eyebrow, "I didn't see you holding a rose at all. How did you.."

The brunette gave her a shrug, "Magic."

The other teen shakes her head, "That's always your excuse."

"But you never believe me," Alex fires back.

"Touche, Russo," Mitchie smiles as she lifts up the rose and lightly smells the scent.

Alex brings a hand back to scratch her neck nervously, "So like.. I'm not used to this. But I really do like you, Mitch. Boy, that took a lot of guts to say. And uh.." The wizard looks down at her feet, seemingly finding them interesting at the moment, "This is the part when you say _(juicebox)[1]_ something to me. Mind if you hurry it up, too."

Her heart skipped a beat as she looks up to see Mitchie smiling at her, "You mean the part when I say I really like you too? Well then," Alex laughs as Mitchie puts on a serious look, with the edge of her lips tugging into a small smile, "Alexandra Marie Russo, I really like you too. Obviously."

The rebellious teen eyed Mitchie's lips secretly, "Do you wanna know which part comes after that, Torres?"

"Mmm.. I don't know. Surprise me," Mitchie's voice turned into a soft whisper as Alex steps closer towards her so that they were only a few inches apart.

"I think.." Alex leans in closer, "this is the part where we have our first kiss." She rolls her eyes as Mitchie gave her a look, "first kiss of the day."

The taller brunette took a hold of Mitchie's hands and laces their fingers together as both of them lean in for a kiss. Their hearts were racing as they both anticipated for their lips to touch after a long period of time.

"Mit- Oh, sorry to interrupt."

The two halts to a stop as they turn to face Courtney; Mitchie all red-faced in embarrassment and Alex crossing her arms in irritation.

"I was just g-gonna tell Mitchie.. that rehearsal is gonna start soon.. I-I should go, sorry again." They watch as Courtney urgently closes the door to give Alex and Mitchie privacy once again.

Alex turns to face Mitchie, "I don't like her. She's all touchy with you." The wizard glares at the spot where Courtney once stood.

"Jealous, Lex?" Alex gave her a snort as a response.

"I should go," Alex leans against the door with her hand on the handle as she looks at Mitchie. "Meet me at my place when you're done?"

Mitchie gives her a nod, "Yeah, sure."

The rebel starts to grin, "Okay, good. See you soon then." Alex fumbles on the door handle as she bites her lip, before leaning in to give Mitchie a quick, sweet peck on the lips and then running out the door immediately. Mitchie was left there stunned for a moment before breaking off with a grin.

Life is all good again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: No copyright intended.**

**[1]:** It's a little inside joke. Let's see if any of you noticed anything about that little scene with the dialogue. (:

Hola, so I tried to update before my school starts on the 12th. Just for you guys to know how my work progress really works, I'm going to tell you when I started writing this. **Started: January 1, 2010**. Let's see when I actually finish this damn chapter.

Again, I love the reviews, it's nice to know what you guys think(:

**KittySquyres: **OOOH, okay I get your name now. Haha, it amuses me how you're always somehow the one of the first people to review. And that's cute with the puppy and stuff (:  
**aznsmartalec: **Yeaaah... I can be pretty stupid at times. Anyways, thanks for reviewing again (: Hehe, Courtney won't stir up trouble. I won't let her, cause she's one of the people who stole Demi from Selena D:  
**DreamBigToFallHard: **Y'know... fresh blood.. cause last chapter was the first time you reviewed.. ANYWAYS, I love how you immediately corrected yourself in your review. Funnny fun fun.  
**Evangeline Vera: **I believe I learned the word 'gulay' from the moment I was a youngin. So yeah, to answer you, yes I am Filipino. LMAO, "cos then i'd adore you ;)"? I'm appalled. You didn't adore me already? )':  
**xcinamonx94: **YOU'RE FIFTEEN, im guessing from your SN. Sorry, random. Anyways, it's not too bad cause Alex never cheated. OBVIOUSLY.  
**Dawn8808: **You have to wait for the sex, sheesh missy. Haha, and ftr, I was listening to drop it low when I was writing it, hence the title.  
**TheTerminatorGirl: **Did I disappoint you with this chapter after what I did with Courtney? LOL, but you still love me right, like OH MY GAWSH? haha  
**switchfoot13: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA, OMFG. I was literally laughing my ass off when I read your review. Especially when you slapped Mitchie and told her not to be a flirty. AMEN. Hahaha, damn. Someone has a favorite when it comes to Juliet.. LOL, i know me too. Major crush on her on the show. BUT NOW IM SAD. They made a shitty exit for her on the show. I mean like seriously, not to be shallow, but the last time we get to see her as Juliet in WOWP is as an old hag? UGGH!  
**thousand lies: **Awesome possum.. Awkward mustard. Just the phrases I use whenever I use your two favorite words. haha, only cause they rhyme.  
**kino101: **Well, obviously from this chapter there will not be a Courtney and Mitchie. EWW, no way. Mitchie and Alex all the way.  
**Callian18: **Did you guess right? Is that what you thought Alex was busy with? lmao.  
**Marissa-Xtreme Haley Fan: **Maaan, i love your looooong review. (: Haha, I hope this chapter put all your worries away with the whole courtney and then kissing thing. And awww, really, I did that? I hardly noticed I gave them THAT deep of a connection like you say, but I'll take your word for it. I'm sure you'll get the story you want soon, I'm glad I could inspire you too (:  
**BrucasDemena:** Yeaaah, I know you read my stories. SHEESH, I'm actually full Filipino. Omg guys, you and evangeline vera are soooo weird. I can't believe you actually noticed ONE word. SO WHAT IF I'M FILIPINO? Hahaha... soooo.. I make you giddy? ;) I do have an effect on people... No, jokelang, not really ._."

**Why I was mad at Demi?** Copy and paste: treees. tumblr .com/post/243357121/i-hate-you-demi-lovato . Just add the "www." thing and take out the spaces. Hahaa, it's my blog (: **Edited: I fixed the url. (: Try again. **

**Random A/N and Sorry/N: **FOR THE RECORD, you guys have no faith in Alex whatsoever. Anyways, sorry for late update once again. My excuse? Laziness accompanied with school. No bueno. AND, my internet didn't work. So I had to use a random connection and it wouldn't work every 2 minutes so I couldn't save my writing on FF and just gave up until my dad fixed our connection. Excuse not good enough? Yeeeaah, I thought so. I'm sorry I'm perfect guys! Perfection is flawed (: LMAO, got that from somewhere. lol la la la la

**Finished: June 10, 2010:** Can I start with an "OHHSHITT! I'm sorry!"? Sorry guys, I got busy, lost inspiration.. and sorta busy ;). Ahaha, anyways, so liike.. I decided to keep writing, except I totally forgot what I wanted to do with this story and the other one. I hope you guys are still with me on this. I'll try my best writing and stuff. Review please, cause I'm just way too busy texting someone (AHEEM) all day long that I'd rather do nothing but that. But yeah, I'm sorry this is short too. Hopefully the reviews will help me remember. (:

**Hope you still love me. **(Prove it with a review, fave, or alert, or maybe all of the three, yeah? ;D)

PS. I forgot how to write D: and **Edited: I fixed the url to my blog. (: Try again. **


	9. Behind The Scenes

**Note: _Italics_ will be narration of the past. If it's just one sentence or a phrase, then it's a thought or to express an emphasis.**

**Also, I think it's advised you read the whole story all over again. It's been a while, I know.**

**Some Time Last Week…**

"_Come on, Alex! You have got to help us, for me. You're my friend right?" A beautiful blonde pleaded the female wizard with desperation. "This is the only way my parents would be okay with Justin as my boyfriend." _

_The middle Russo shook her head fiercely. Alex was beyond mortified and confused. She couldn't even fathom how a ridiculous idea came from the mouth of a supposed 2,000 year old teenager. Weren't old people supposed to be all-wise and stuff? _This is stupid_, she thinks to herself repeatedly. The wizard drops her head and let out a weak groan._

"_Juliet," the brunette starts. "That sounds all handy dandy and perfect, but…" She sits upright and gives her a scrutinizing look, "I don't see how me pretending to be your girlfriend will help your vampy folks liking my brother. Why can't you make Harper do it!" _

"_Harper isn't a wizard…" The vampire counterpart had her lips pursed and her eyebrows creased. She stood up from her seat on the stool and started to pace as she thought over the situation. The plan was simple: pretend to date Alex until her fanged parents warm up to the idea of their only daughter dating a wizard, "break up" with Alex, and then wait until it's safe to start dating Justin. Simple. "It's not like you're dating anyone right?" The vampire said weakly before stopping dead on her tracks with her eyes widened in guilt and realization, "Oh my god, is it because you still healing from that last break up? If it is I'm really really sorry, Alex. I-"_

_Alex stopped her there, "No. No that's not the reason." The brunette's wondered off to certain someone with a beautiful smile, which in turn brought a smile on her own face. Realizing at her actions, she quickly wiped it off her face and was grateful that her vampire companion did not notice one bit. "Just drop it okay? I say you date the loser secretly. I'm sure Justin has plan somewhere in that weird brain of his."_

"_You're right." Juliet said defeatedly with a disappointed sigh before taking a bite of an apple on the counter. _

_The Russo wizard squinted her eyes at her friend, "How are you eating that? Aren't you supposed to be an enraged murderer with the thirst for and only for human blood?" _

* * *

**Present...**

Mitchie absentmindedly drew shapes on the countertop of "The Waverly Substation". She hummed to herself softly with sounds of her girlfriend, Alex, work during the rush hour of New York. Oooh she liked that phrase. Let's say it again. Her _girlfriend,_ Alex. She looked up to observe Alex, which by the way is her girlfriend, working hard. Mitchie chuckled to herself as she rubbed her palm against her thighs. Who is she kidding? The young star observed as the New Yorker was _hardly working._ A tingling feeling surged from her stomach up to her chest as Alex nonchalantly, very Alex of her she might add, writes down a customer's order.

Alex's faint cry reached the singer's ears, "Oh come on, I loved this shirt! Look at what you just did!"

The Californian cringed at the sight before her. A clumsy woman had apparently tripped over her own feet and simultaneously spilled her glass of coke all over Alex's top. Mitchie's frown deepened. The now ruined shirt was a loosely fitting v-neck top that was a gift _she_ gave to Alex just last week. It not only bothered the teen that it was something that Mitchie gave to Alex, but also that, the star guiltily admits, it looks _incredible_ on Alex. V-necks? They work wonders on her girlfriend's body and Mitchie will be damned if a klutz managed to take away one random day of "Alex is wearing a v-neck".

"S-sorry," the pale klutz stuttered out. Mitchie couldn't tell if the older female was genuinely apologizing because her face held no expression whatsoever. "I'm just really clumsy."

Alex rolled her eyes,"Ya think?" She looked down at her top and whined some more, "You tripped yourself! I mean who does that?"

Mitchie bites her lip lightly and blushed at a thought. Who knew Alex had an incredibly cute pout when she's upset.

The said pouting wizard gave the customer a hard look and pointed her finger at stoic lady, "You are buying me a new shirt. I'm going to hunt you down if you don't." She stopped and gave a quizzical look at the lady. "Why is your face like that?" Leave it to Alex when you want to ask the best proper questions.

"You're beautiful," her expressionless face remained intact.

"Oh hell no" was what Mitchie's mind kept on circulating. Jealousy surged and there was no one to stop the celebrity to unleash her wrath upon this single-expression face woman. Jealous Mitchie is most definitely not a happy Mitchie. She was locked on the customer like a hawk on its prey.

The brunette scrunches her nose in confusion, "Excuse me? Stop being a creeper and a fr-"

"Alex!" Her father finally felt the need to intervene between the two of them and with tight shake of his head towards his daughter said, "I think that's enough. I'm sure that Miss…" The man questions for the lady's name, "Swan here was really sorry about your shirt. Alex you can end your shift now and change." Mr. Russo cringes at the sight, "Fast."

With a gruff snort, the brunette wordlessly stomped her way up the stairs leading to their loft. Mitchie followed Alex's lead without skipping a beat. The dark-haired teen stopped in front of Alex's door before lifting a closed hand to lightly knock on the wooden surface.

"Alex? Are you okay?" she asked softly.

A muffled response came from behind the closed door, "Yeah! Hold up Mitch, I'm just putting on a shirt." Mitchie blushed at mental images bombarding her and blushed even harder as an unfamiliar tingle coursed throughout her abdomen. "I'm decent now."

The singer slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see if it was safe and silently relaxed at the sight of a clothed Alex just lying down on her bed with her feet dangling from the edge of the well-sized bed. "Hey," she said softly with the corner of her lips turned up slightly.

Alex raised her head up briefly to flash Mitchie a smile before dropping it back down on the mattress, "Hey yourself." Wordlessly, the half-Italian and half-Mexican teen beckoned her girlfriend to join her. Girlfriend. Alex mentally smiled. Got to say that word more often so she could come to terms with it. It wasn't because she was uncomfortable with the idea of have a girlfriend. _Au contraire_, she was ecstatic! She hasn't felt like this ever since De-… she stopped herself as she gazed to her left where Mitchie was lying down on her side staring at her curiously; Mitchie's eyebrow raised adorably as she waits for Alex to say something.

No, she concluded. She hasn't ever felt like this. Ever. Not even with Dean. Alex rolled over with to her left side so she can give Mitchie an amused look to return the star's curious gaze. She hummed out softly as her heart almost skipped a beat as Mitchie's lips grew into a full grin. _God she's so beautiful_, Alex thought to herself. She tentatively brought her hand closer to Mitchie's; she held her breath and watched silently as she shyly brushed her fingertips against the older teen's skin, as if asking for permission.

Mitchie glanced down at their unjoined hands before slowly, but confidently, grasping Alex's hand. Her heart fluttered with glee as she intertwined their fingers together. Alex as well experienced the same emotions. She let out a shaky but delighted sigh before looking up to stare at Mitchie's soft, brown eyes and squeezing her hand comfortably. Their heartbeats thumped peacefully despite their slightly hastened pace from each other's presence. Both of them felt it. They felt happiness.

"So…" Alex's voice was so faint she could hardly even hear it herself. "I think we need a romantic montage."

Mitchie cocked her head to the side in bewilderment and amusement, "Did I hear you right, 'Lex? A romantic montage? You're joking, you've got to be."

The wizard opened her mouth to retort back, before letting out a chuckle, "Okay I sound crazy. But think about it Mitch!" She sat up, bringing her legs up and crossing them, before facing the other teenager. "You know how in the romantic-comedy movie like right after they meet or get together there's just a montage of them doing couple stuff so it sets up their relationship or whatever? We can do that! I mean I know our life isn't a movie but we can make it like one!"

The other teenager looked at her girlfriend before shaking her head, "You're still crazy. How are we supposed to make a montage Alex?" She unconsciously ran her thumb against Alex's hand with the New York biting her lip at the loving contact. "It's not like we can cut and fast-forward parts of our dates right after another."

"That only happens if you're a wizard like Harry Potter or something. Which you're not, obviously," Mitchie laughed at her own ridiculous and absurd statement. "Oh, but wait, I thought you did have magic. Isn't that right Alex? You and your excuses for everything."

Alex nervously gulped a nonexistent lump in her throat before laughing it out softly, "Yeah… You know me and my magic… Anyways! Here's a suggestion, we can have like a mini date every day this whole week. It'll be fun. Say yes."

"Okay," Mitchie simply said.

"I knew you couldn't say no to me," Alex pats Mitchie's shoulder. "Now, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

**Same Day of Some Time Last Week...**

_Alex jogged down the stairs and went straight for the refrigerator. She glanced quickly at what was stored inside the machine before pulling the door back slightly to find her brother sitting on the stool with his back to her. The middle Russo furrowed her brows at the sight. Justin sat still and sliently; his expression was stoic and Alex could see that he was just staring at the whole. Shaking her head, she brought her attention back to the food. Her face lit up like a child during Chrismas morning when the brunette found some homemade chocolate chipped cookies wrapped in plastic. _

_Satisfied with the sweet snack for the night, she turned to walk back up to her room before stopping at the first steps of the stairs. She rolled her eyes in annoyance before facing her older brother. "Okay normally I would just walk away and ignore you but you look like someone just kicked your new puppy, or something." The rebel didn't wait for a reply as she bursted into laughter from a memory that surfaced, "Justin do you remember when you were 8 and Mom and Dad got you a new stuffed dog. You started to cry when I played surgery on it. Remember that?" _

_A pregnant and awkward pause._

_"Oh god," she let out a groan. "This is serious time. Alright." She downed on her glass of milk before walking over to Justin and sitting next to him, "Lay it on me." _

_"It's Juliet," Justin began. "We were talking about how to get her parents to like me. I'm just thinking about any ideas." He stopped and thought for a minute. "Did she talk to you today too?"_

_Alex looked down and straightened her top awkwardly, "Yeah what about it?" _

_"Stupid idea. Not going to work," the eldest Russo stated before glancing at his sister before chuckling. "That's just wrong. For a 2,000 year old person, that was pretty bad. Almost as bad as your ideas, and that's saying something." _

_"That's what I thought too! Your girlfriend is - HEY!" Alex smacks her brother playfully, "my ideas pull through. Most of the time. Sometimes." She grumbled from the look Justin gave her, "Okay they suck most of the time but when they do work out it's awesome!"_

_The brunette smacks her brother's arm again, a soft 'ow, Alex! followed with a painful groan came from Justin, "Oh come on you weakling. Man up. Anyways, I just had an ingenius idea. Mom and Dad likes Juliet right?"_

_Justin nodded before Alex continued, "How about we invite Juliet's parents over to the substation for one night and hope to God they don't suck us dry? If we're still alive after that, then that shows they like us, or you whatever. Then after few days or week, _maybe_ you can tell them you're dating Juliet."_

_The older Russo straightened up his back as he pondered over the idea before nodding his head with a faint smile forming on his lips, "Yeah, that's a good idea Alex." He nudges his shoulder against hers, "I knew there was a brain somewhere between your ears." _

_Alex shrugged off the meaningless insult knowing that the conversation was falling to a close. She hopped off the stool and made her way up the stairs. _

_"Whoa wait a minute, so what's up with Mitchie Torres staying here today?" Justin asked._

_The rebellious teen continued her hike back towards her room, "Too late to ask that. Our sibling bonding time is up and I hate you again. Good night." _

* * *

**First Day of Mini Dates...**

"Uh, Alex."

Mitchie nervously stared down at her hand which held a water balloon. She shouldn't be doing this. Why is she doing this. The singer looked back to Alex who held a full water ballon, one on each hand.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Mitchie voiced out her own worries that her concious screamed at her multiple times already.

Alex shrugs it off, "Relax Ms. Goody Two Shoes. It's fine, I've always done this before."

The star was not assured in the least bit. Here they were, standing at the loft's balconey with water balloons at hand. "Okay, then why are we doing this?" The dark haired girl became apprehensive by the possibilty of violating some sort of law or regulation. For years her mother taught her well. Don't do this or don't do that because it's bad, morally wrong, or just plain illegal. And she vowed to stay true to those principles. Or at least give a little fight before the inevitable surrender to Alex.

"Because it's fun. I'll do the first one and then I'll help you out okay?" Alex gave her a look that told Mitchie that she knew _exactly _the singer felt at the moment, and the brunette seemed smug at the fact as if she was doing it on purpose. How evil.

**6 Days Ago In The Morning...**

_"Herparentsarecomingrightnow!"_

_"Uh, Justin, honey, I think you need to talk slowly for us to actually understand what you're saying," Teresa, Mrs. Russo, advised his eldest son. "Breathe, exhale, and just let it out nice and slow." _

_The Russo family gathered inside the wizard lair, technically the freezer to those unknown to their secret. Alex lazily laid on the sofa along with everyone else sitting on the furniture while Justin remained standing in the center. The middle Russo idly checks her nails, obviously not paying her brother much attention. Yet._

_"Um... Mom. Dad." Justin lifted his hand up in order to rub the back of his neck tensely, "I invited Juliet and her parents to spend some time with our family. Today." He scratches his hand and lets out an awkward laugh, "Today as in right now... In 30 minutes or so." _

_Jerry stood on his feet and exclaimed immediately, "WHYY? Justin do you have any idea what's at stake? What about my customers! I know Juliet is a sweet girl but her parents, they're the ones that don't have souls. They'll suck all our customer's blood!" The head of the Russo family hooked his two index fingers and placed them up to his mouth and makes a hissing sound. "FANGS. They have sharp _fangs_!" _

**Second Day of Mini Dates...**

It was dimly lighted inside the building. Bright spotlights, glow in the dark decorations, as well as the various sources of light from game machines were the only thing the kept the arcade building lit. Bells, horns, and sirens were heard along with the soft background music that no one could really comprehend.

_DING DING DING!_

"How are you so good at this?" Mitchie watched as Alex sent another ball straight to the 100pt goal with ease.

The wizard rolled her last ball and yet again for the umpteenth time before she glanced back at her girlfriend, "What? Skeeball? I was born to be good at it Mitch. Here, let me help you." The brunette grasped Mitchie's hand to pull her in front of her before placing one hand on the singer's waist and the other to cup her right hand.

The teenaged couple were flustered from the close contact. "Um..." Alex may have lost her voice. She subconsciously squeezed Mitchie's waist before completely pulling her into a one-armed hug.

"Uh, Lex?" The singer felt her cheeks flushed and extremely warm from having Alex so close. Despite being official as of a couple days ago, they haven't exactly been that intimate. Sure there were brief pecks on the cheek or lips, but they weren't that significant. Not like this. _Well, _Mitchie thought. Not unless you count their first encounter. The thought made the celebrity blush even harder, if that were even possible.

This was different. They were different. Previously, they acted on an unknown force, coupled with their own desire and impulse. Now. _Now_ they were aware of every little touch. They were aware that the other knew that those seemingly innocent physicial contact one made represented something much more. Mitchie turned her head to the side, slightly surprised that Alex was watching her while she was having her own inner monologue.

"Lex?"

And suddenly... Mmm..

Mitchie shut her eyes as a pair of soft lips found their way on hers. Even after those amazing lips left hers, she kept her eyes closed while she takes in that amazing experience. It was only when the sound of a throat clearing up.

"So..." Alex flashed her a grin, "Skeeball?"

**Seven Days Ago in the Afternoon...**

_"So do you guys have retractable fangs or are your teeth just extremely sharp?" Max asked their unexpected guests randomly._

_"Max! Don't be rude," Teresa lectured her son. "I'm sure Juliet's parents have perfect teeth." _

_The youngest Russo scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, I was just trying to spark up a conversation Mom."_

_To put it simply, having three vampires, two of which would most likely just want to sink their fangs or really sharp teeth, whatever they have, in the living room of a family of wizards was awkward. Actually, that was an understatement. There they were, Juliet's parents sitting with the Russo family in their living room. Juliet, with Justin and Alex on either of her side, sat on the couch. Leave it to Justin to be the blame of this sudden and unplanned meeting. _

_Alex cringed before rubbing her neck as surreptitiously as she could muster. She could swarn the Juliet's dad had been eyeing her neck way too much than she'd like. Having enough of this lovely engagement Alex decided she needed to escape. "I'm gonna go downstairs for a bit."_

_"Alex," Juliet chirped before giving her friend a silent plea. 'Please don't leave me here!' her expression showed clearly._

_But the female wizard wouldn't have any of that, "I forgot my... pet hamster. Gotta feed him. You know.." All pair of eyes stared at her intently. "Yeah I'm leaving." _

_After leaving the awkward space, she plopped herself to one of the table booth and rested her head in her hands. Thank god Mitchie was busy today. _

_"Freaking vampires and their thirst for my blood."_

**Third Day of Mini Dates**...

"...and that's how I got discovered I guess." Mitchie took a long lick from her ice cream on cone as she and Alex took a stroll along a park. The star looked back at Alex with a smile before briefly glancing at their joined hands.

The New Yorker nodded as Mitchie informed her about the life she had in California. "Have you ever missed the way everything was before you got famous?"

Mitchie crinkled her nose as she thought about it before answering, "Yes. Actually, no. I love the life I have right now. I mean I definitely hate the attention, but the good outways the bad right?" She flashed Alex a bright smile, "I got to meet a bunch of artists that I grew up listening to. John Mayer, We The Kings, and Con-" She stopped. "And a bunch of other people. So it's cool."

"I'm glad you came to New York," the brunette blurted out suddenly. The rebel blushed before she stuttered out more words, "I mean. It's cool that you chose New York over the other 50 states you could've got to."

"You mean 49 other states if you don't include California, Alex," Mitchie corrected her girlfriend nicely.

The wizard shook her head in disagreement, "Not unless you include Puerto Rico Mitch. I think you should fire your tutor cause apparently that dude isn't doing a good job."

Mitchie let out a giggle before dramatically bringing her hand to her forehead, "Oh of course! I can't believe I forgot Puerto Rico. How airheaded of me!"

**Eight Days Ago in the Early Evening...**

_"Alex!" Juliet whined, "stopping hiding in the freezer. Lair. Whatever this is! You have no idea how tense it is up there." The blonde vampire stood in front of the Alex who was sprawled on the couch. The wizard gave her an uncaring look._

_"That's exactly why I'm here. To avoiid whatever's going on upstairs," the brunette motioned her hands toward the upper floor with annoyance clearly shown in her expression. "I'm sure Justin is working his geeky charm or something."_

_The blonde creature let out a frustrated groan before sitting on an empty chair, "Poor Justin is making it worse. Without you there, my parents zoned on him and they're like going in for the kill. It's like with you there they think you guys are just human beings with delicious blood, but without you... You guys are human beings with delicious blood that we want to drink dry because you're all wizards. Being enemies and such..." Juliet looked back at her friend gawking at her. "What?"_

_"You guys are just horrible creatures. Seriously, that doesn't make me comfortable at all! Have you seen your dad. He was like eyeing me like I'm some fresh rare steak." Alex rubbed her neck in discomfort from the thought._

_Juliet gave the other teen an apologetic look, "Sorry I got carried away. Anyways, I think my parents are realizing that me and Justin have a thing with each other. I could see it. The more they look at us they get more upset. Which is why I came down here to get you. Alex, I'm sorry but you have to do it."_

_Alex didn't like where this was going. The wizard squinted her eyes suspiciously, "Do what?" _

_"Be my girlfriend." A pause, "Pretend to be my girlfriend. Pretty please Alex! It's the only thing to solve this whole mess. My parents like you!" Juliet pleaded as she grasped onto the brunette's hands. _

_The rebel freed her hands from the vampires, "Well go tell your parents that they like me too much for my liking alright?" Alex groaned, "Seriously Juliet, it's not that bad."_

_"I'm sorry Alex, but you need to do this," using her inhumane strength, Juliet held Alex's wrist in a firm, but gentle, grip before pulling her up from the couch. The vampire led both of them out of the vault with Alex whining that 'it wasn't fair that she was using her super powers'._

_"Stop whining," letting go of her wrist, Juliet turned to face Alex and let out a sigh. "I need you to kiss me."_

_Alex gaped at her with wide eyes, "You want me to what?" Okay, her vampire friend might've gotten senile from old age now. "Why would it matter?"_

_The blonde sighed again. She knew it was going to be difficult with Alex, "Just do it Alex. Please, I have to make sure. What if my parents smell more of Justin's scent than yours? They wouldn't believe me. Having your scent on my lips would be a sealed deal. Please. Just this once."_

_The wizard glared at her before looking down on the ground thoughtfully. She closed her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. Her eyes opened, however she still held her cold gaze toward her friend. _This is stupid, _she thought again. The brunette slowly leaned closer towards Juliet. And closer. And closer._

_Before she abruptly stopped and stepped back as she shook her head. _

_"You didn't even do it!" Juliet stepped forward so that Alex and herself were inches apart._

_"But Juliet, I did. I swear. You're fine okay?" Alex hopped and whined softly. "I'm sure my scent is all over you by now!" The middle Russo couldn't help but pout in this situation. _

_"Alex..." The vampire gave her the look that practically screamed, 'please do it for me because my life is crap and you're the only one who could help' look._

_With a final frustrated sigh, Alex shut her eyes and hesistantly leaned towards her vampire friend. Her lips were cold and somewhat unpleasant against hers. The brunette mentally cringed at the feeling, counting up until 5 seconds to end it. She didn't get to. _

_The front door slammed shut, making both of them jump in surprise. "What was that?" Alex stared at the door intently. Her body told her that something was incredibly wrong here, along with the fact she just freaking kissed her friend. Her _brother's_ girlfriend actually._

_"I.. I don't know. It just suddenly smelled like strawberries.." Juliet stated softly. _

_"Juliet!" _

_The two teenagers snapped their attention to.. Oh crap. _

_"Dad," Juliet straightened her posture and chuckled nervously. "What's up? Leaving so soon?"_

_The older vampire strided up to them while giving the two a quizzical look with his lips pursed, "Would you like to explain to me, my dear, as to why..." The man lifted his hand up to raise his daughter's chin before running his thumb over her lips, "I can smell _her_ on you?" _

_"She's.. uhh," Juliet couldn't recall her voice. She glanced to Alex for help. _

_The wizard silently prayed to whoever was in charge that she better get something out of this, "She's trying to say that..." Her throat constricted and Alex felt her stomach clench unpleasantly, "that I'm her girlfriend. I'm dating your daughter."_

* * *

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

**A/N: Well.. I think I practically just signed my death wish. So.. It's been a while? lol... idk, i've been wanting to update and write, but I never found my motivation. And for that, I apologize. I know I disappointed most of my fans, if I have any left. You guys probably hate me. I'm not sure if this is the start of my return to ff but it's something right? **

**I'm not going to reply to reviews because the conversations we had last year or so is practically irrelevant now don't you think? So how about we spark up a new one. **

**Fun Fact#1: I actually had to re-read all my stories so I could recall my writing style and maybe see what I could improve on. Bottom line was, I completely forgot what the hell I even wrote haha.**

**Funt Fact #2: Somewhere about in the middle of writing this, I was watching the new Travel Channel show, "Dance with the World" or whatever. It was about the Sumba Dance I believe, and let me tell you. I got distracted because 50 percent of the time, it just showed a close up of the host's ass shaking and moving and.. yeah LOL**

**So.. Review? Tell me what you think. Do I still have what it takes to be a writer? Is this OVER? I'm not exactly.**

**In the mean time, please please please check out my oneshot **Tweetworld **and the _prequel to that _which is titled **In Your Arms. It's rated M, so you'll be warned. But I'm personally proud with But Darlin' and Tweetworld the most. I should stop writing now and post this up. Yep, I think i should.

**_Review, alert, or fav please!_**

**_Do you guys still love me? _**


End file.
